When Life Gives you Lemons
by SpearMe
Summary: Wen and Olivia FINALLY start dating  gawsh took you long enough...  HOWEVER their romance spirals into all out chaos for the band. See what happens for your own self
1. Awkward

Wen's POV:

_She's my Girl. She's my Girl. She's my Girl? SHE'S MY GIRL! _the thought kept racing through my mind. Did that actually just happen or have I gone completely ginger? It had to have been real. My dreams never compared to that moment when she announced to the entire world that we were dating. Of course we weren't actually and I was completely taken off guard. The only thing I could think to say was, "Yeah, she's my girl." I feel like I should've kissed her right there, just to prove to everyone how much I love her. I suppose that would be awkward though. So hand holding was the best option. What if she only did it to save Mo? That would make me the biggest idiot on the face of the galaxy... Its not like I hide my affection very well. I simply must speak to her after our performance.

Olivia's POV:

_She's my Girl. She's my Girl. She's my Girl? HE SAID SHE'S MY GIRL! _His words made my heart grow wings. I can hardly focus on the song we're singing. Who cares if we're living on a highwire? I'm his girl. I know he's sincere because as I sang he took my hand and pressed his lips against it ever so gorgeously. I can't even remember when I started to feel this way about him. Maybe it was when we were seven years old in school. All i know is that I don't remember the days when my heart did not stop at the sound of his voice. The panic I felt when I thought he felt nothing for me... I can't begin to describe that pain. My eyes stop as I see Wen turn and smile at me, now that the interview is complete. I walk quickly to him and all I can think to say is, "Hi." Wen's smile is painted with sorrow. "Whats wrong?" I ask. Wen sits down on a convenient stool and lay his head in his hands, "Nice save there." I look at him proudly, "Thanks, but what is wrong?" I smile cheekily, "I'm your girl huh?" Wen gazes directly into my eyes and smiles that ridiculously attractive smile of his and says, "Are you?" I dramatically walk beside him and take his hand in mine, he watches every move. I give him a warm smile and then I kiss his hand. "Of course I am, Wen." The tips of his ears turn bright red, and he smiles like a complete idiot, but its rather adorable. "I never thought I would be this lucky!" Now its my turn to blush awkwardly. Wen gently turns my head to face him. Suddenly I am unaware of our surroundings and the only real thing is him. His lips were inches from mine, when Mo decided to walk into the area, causing him to jump back.

Wen's POV:

Thanks Mo. You suck. I can't count all the times she has ruined a perfect moment. For example, when Olivia's cat died, Stella began to play her guitar and I was ready to sing my love aloud... Mo decided she would sing her version. She took what could have been a love song, and turned it into a friendship song. "Thanks for saving me back there!" Mo says, completely oblivious to the moment she just destroyed. Olivia looked away from me and faces Mo, "No problem." She says. Mo begins to laugh, "Wouldn't it be awkward if you two actually dated!" My heart sinks. I clench my teeth and clasp my fists but I restrain myself. _I'm a lover, not a fighter. _I remind myself. Instead i simply glare at her and angrily say, "Sure." Olivia blushes. Mo flips her hair far too dramatically for my taste, "Anyways, I have to go and explain everything to Baba. He's extremely confused right now!" she laughs as she leaves. As soon as she is gone I take Olivia's hand in mine. She pulls it away and stands up. "I promised Gram I'd be home early. See you later, Wen." she begins walking away but stops as if she wants to say something else. "Olivia?" I say. She turns back and smiles, "I'll see you later Wen." then she ran from the area. Thanks Mo. You suck.


	2. The Laundry and the Opera

Olivia's POV:

"Go Fish!" Gram says as she looks at her cards. I take another card from the deck, but my mind is not truly on the game. All I can think about is Wen. We were so close to kissing. I love Mo, but she tends to ruin all of my almost romantic moments with Wen. When she said we'd make an awkward couple... I almost died. I was so confused. Wen and I are perfect together in every way. I hate myself for simply walking away. I should've stayed with him. I should've kissed him. Then they'd see how non-awkward we are! I glance out the window and sigh. I have to talk to him...I slam my cards onto the table, perhaps a little too harsh, because Gram jumped. "What is going on, Dear?" she exclaimed. But I am already out the door.I grab my bike, and I ride faster than I've ever ridden before. I arrive at his house, and I promptly fall off the bike. ...That may have been a little too fast... I help myself up and run to the door. I almost forget to knock, i'm that excited. Sydney opens the door and upon seeing me she yells up the stairs, "WEN! YOUR FEMALE FRIEND IS AT THE DOOR! BE A GENTLEMEN AND COME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" As soon as she finished saying these words, he comes bounding down the stairs, freezing at the sight of me. "Hi." I say. "Hi." he says right back. Sydney smiled knowingly. Wen turns to Sydney and says, "Why don't you go upstairs and watch some soap operas or something." Sydney laughs and runs up the stairs. Wen walks towards me, but stops short. "Your knee is bleeding." I look down at my knee and sure enough my knee looks like i survived a war. "Oh." i say. "Lets get that cleaned up." and with those words, he lifts me up in his muscular arms, and carries me to the laundry room. He set me on the dryer. "What happened?" he asked as he gathers supplies to clean my wound. I blush "I was in a hurry to get here and I fell off my bike." Wen smiled at me. "What's the rush? I'll always be right here." the next few moments were silent as he cleaned the cut. "How does that feel now?" he says, concerned. I laugh "Its much better." He grinned again and then kissed my knee. "There. Now its all better!" he says as he helps me off the dryer. Not knowing what else I can say, I only say, "Thanks." There's another silence and Wen seems to be thinking hard about something. I decided to seize my chance. "Wen, do you think Mo's right?" he opens his mouth to answer, but I don't let him. "Of course she's right! We should just stop this now, while we can still maintain a friendship. Otherwise things will be awkward and the band will crumble. That would be horrible I mean-" Wen stops me from finishing my rant by finally giving me our first kiss. I never felt so happy in my life, but the moment ended too soon. "Do you still think we're awkward?" he asks seriously. "No." As soon as my answer escapes my lips, his were back on mine. I felt my arms slowly wrap around his neck, as his arms found my back. I never want this moment to end. Its absolutely perfect. I don't know how long we stood there, when we hear Sydney cough at the doorway. We break apart as if we'd been struck by lightening. "I was coming to do the laundry... but I found myself a soap opera." Sydney beams at us. "You two are the cutest thing!" The tips of Wen's ears turned beat red. "Sydney, I'm sure there is a better soap opera else where." Sydney winked at us "OH i get it... you want to be alone! I'll just go now..." she slowly backs away from the room. Wen and I both laugh hysterically. Wen takes my hand and smiles at me. "I guess we should get you home now." I nod as we both walk out the front door. I reach for my bike but he stops me. He gives me a joking grin and says, "You're too weak to ride by yourself. Let me escort you home." I laugh, "Of course!" He reaches for my hand and takes it. We walk in silence. But its not an awkward one. We reach the front door to my house. "Goodnight Wen." I say as I start to turn the doorknob. He slams his hand on the door to stop me. "Dante's, tomorrow at six." I nod and try to open the door again, his hand was still there. "Goodnight Wen." I say again. He takes my hand from the handle and pulls me into his arms. "Sydney's not here." he whispers into my hair. I look up into his eyes and smile. He leans foreword and kisses me. When we broke apart he laughed a little and said, "Thats how you say goodnight." I smile and then enter the house. Gram is sitting at her sewing chair, "Where were you Olivia? I was worried about you" I try to sound casual as I say, "I needed some fresh air, so I went for a walk." Gram chuckled. "That's nice dear... he seemed like a very nice walk."


	3. Observed

**HEY GUYS! I just wanted to say thanks to the readers :) Remember the more you review, the more I will update this. Anyways, here's the story.**

Wen's POV:

I skip excitedly down the side walk. Today will be amazing. After the Madison Square Garden gig we were privileged to have two weeks off from our tour. Today was our last day. Which means I have to make it count. Olivia and I will have our first date tonight. Everything must be perfect. As I get closer to the rehearsal, my heart starts pounding. I'm getting closer to her. Last night was without a shadow of a doubt the greatest night of my entire existence. Too bad Sydney had to ruin it. Thanks Sydney. You suck. I laugh at my own thoughts. I open the door to Charlie's house and am immediately greeted by Stella. "WEN! You're late." I don't here her I am too busy smiling at Olivia. Strangely, she looks away. I decide against trying to get her attention and simply walk to my keyboard. Charlie does an epic drum roll for no apparent reason. "ROCK ON GUYS!" Stella's enthusiasm has never decreased. I begin playing "Somebody". Olivia's perfect voice echoes through the room and I can't help but smile like an idiot. When she gets to the chorus she comes to stand beside me. "C'mon and let it shine so they can see WE WERE MEANT TO BE!" Our eyes met and she smiled. I am the luckiest guy ever. No one else seemed to notice how loud the words we were meant to be were. The song concludes and Stella jumps up and down, "YOU GUYS! That was awesome!" she paused and ran her hand through her hair, "We need a new song. We can't keep playing Determinate over and over it will get old." Olivia walks over to Stella and says, "Wen and I will write it. We wrote Determinate and its number one." Stella grins almost evilly, "Perfect! You should get working as soon as possible. You won't have much time while we're on tour." I nod way too fast. It was difficult to contain my excitement. We have an excuse to see each other again! "That sounds good!" I say trying to be cool. Charlie got up from his drums and smiled and said "I can't wait to hear it!" Right, I think. Me either. Mo lays her guitar down and comes and stands beside Charlie, she has a mocking expression, "Is it going to be a love song!" Stella's face breaks out into the biggest smile anyone has ever seen, "THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" she shouted. I looked at Olivia and wink, "I guess we could make that work." Olivia laughs nervously and turns her attention to her nails. We went through the rest of the practice and I try my very best not to stare at her gorgeous face. The rehearsal ends and we all leave, except for Charlie. Mo and Stella walk slightly ahead and I reach for Olivia's hand. "Wen. They can't see us." As she tries to let go. I roll my eyes, "They won't see." As though they heard us Mo turns around to talk to us. Instantly I drop her hand and we take a step apart. "Guys, do you think I should buy a red and white dress for our performance in Canada?" Stella stares at her like she has lost her marbles. I feel extremely annoyed, "As a guy, I don't feel qualified to give you fashion advice." Olivia bursts out laughing, and I feel proud. Mo stops in her tracks and appears to be in deep thought. "No. I don't think I will." She waves at us and then says, "Anyway, I better get home now, see ya!" then she cuts across the street to her house. Stella, now feeling quite alone, joins Olivia and I. "So I was thinking, for the song, you should make it a duet. It has to be a slow song, so unfortunately for you, Wen, there shall be no rapping involved." Stella reaches into her bag and pulls out a lemonade. "Here. You'll need it." I take the can from her outstretched hand. "Ok guys. See you tomorrow!" she says as she turns and walks up to her porch. The second she is gone, Olivia's hand is once more in mine. She smiled adoringly at me and says, "That was close." Little did I know, at that exact moment, Stella turned to yell something to us, and saw our intertwined hands.


	4. The First

Olivia's POV:

I can barely contain my excitement when I hear the knock on the door. I fling it open to see Wen standing there smiling at me. His eyes scan me for a moment before he says, "You look beautiful." I can't help but blush. I tuck my hair behind my ear and say, "Thank you." He reaches for my hand, and happily, I take it. Together we walk to Dante's. He holds the door open for me and smiles that perfect smile of his. I walk through the door and we find a seat nearer to the back of the restaurant. I slide into the booth and he slides in right next to me. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a portable keyboard. "Do you have any lyrics?" he looks into my eyes and my heart skips a beat. I snap out of my trance and quickly pull my notebook from my purse. "Yes." I lay the notebook on the table and he begins to play the notes i've scrawled. "The words can't come easy to make myself known. My feelings are true they just can't be shown." I sing softly and wait for him to begin. "I wanna be the one with you when you feel alone, to be by your side in the highs and the lows." His smile betrays his joy. "I'll always be there for you, i want you to know," I join in for the chorus: "When the waves seem to high to find your way out, When no one can hear you No matter how loud you shout. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your lifeline in trouble. When you need me I'll be there. I won't let you crumble." Wen stopped playing and I met his steady gaze. "It's incredible!" he comes closer and whispers, "You're incredible." My cheeks turn a deep scarlet, and I whisper right back, "It's not hard to write a song like that, when you're the one I'm singing to." He brushes a strand of hair away from my face and tries to kiss me, but as though on cue, a young girl with short brown hair approaches our table excitedly. We turn and look at her, and I must admit I'm a little annoyed. We notice the girl is wearing a T-Shirt with our band name on it. "My name is Lucy! I'm a huge fan of your music!" she pauses as though she's nervous and then hands us a napkin. "Please sign it!" Wen and I struggle to hold back laughter, but we sign the napkin anyway. She squeals and then runs away. We both laugh and Wen says, "It seems as though people are always interrupting a moment!" he winks at me. I laugh again. "Well I hope the rest of us like the song." He puts his arm around me "Trust me, Liv, they'll love it." I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. He begins to hum the tune of the song, and everything feels perfect. We spend the rest of the evening laughing and singing, and giving each other the occasional compliment. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. At eight o'clock, I realize Gram is probably worried and he walks me home. at the door, he takes my hand and kisses me gently. "Goodnight, my Olivia." He turns and walks down the sidewalk. I hate to see him go. When he is out of sight, I enter my house to see Gram at he sewing table, "Olivia you better go upstairs and pack for your tour! It starts back up tomorrow, dear." I nod and run up the stairs. Once in my room, I neatly pack everything into a very old, very large, suitcase. It's going to be hard to hide my feelings for Wen while we are on tour. Three months together, and we have to pretend we don't care at all. Frustrated, I sit down on the bed. Why did things have to be so complicated? As I think about this, my kitten, Daisy, curls up beside me. I smile at it. I remember the day Wen gave her to me. Truth is, I remember every moment I've had with him. I know I have to tell the others sooner or later. With feelings like this, It will be hard to hide. Plus, I'm guilty. These are my best friends. The people I should trust the most. How can I be this terrified to tell them something that makes me so happy? My phone vibrates beside me, bringing me from my thoughts. I open the text message and I see, "Meet me at 7 a.m tomorrow, before you leave, at Dante's. -Ray" What could this mean?

**Hope you guys like it! Just wanted to say thanks to my friend Abi who wrote their song :) **


	5. Wildebeest

Wen's POV:

I play the notes on my keyboard slowly and smoothly. Olivia takes the microphone and comes to stand beside me. "The words can't come easy to make myself known. My feelings are true but they just can't be shown." I look up into her beautiful eyes. "I wanna be the one with you when you feel alone, to be by your side in the highs and the lows. I'll always be there for you, I want you to know." Olivia's clear voice joins mine for the chorus of our song. "When the waves seem to high to find your way out, When no one can hear no matter how loud you shout, I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your lifeline in trouble, When you need me I'll be there. I won't let you crumble." By now, no one else seems real to me besides Olivia, I take her hand in mine, "Did you know that my heart stops whenever you're near?" She squeezes my hand tighter, "Or how when others talk, nothing seems clear?" I stood from the keyboard and joined back in, "I've always known, when you are near, I don't want these moments to end. When you're gone, I want you here again. When the Waves seem to high to find your way out, when no one can hear no matter how loud you shout, I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your lifeline in trouble, when you need me I'll be there. I won't let you crumble, When the waves seem to high to find your way out, when no one can hear no matter how loud you shout, I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your lifeline in trouble, When you need me I'll be there. I won't let you crumble." Olivia stops singing and I gaze into her eyes. "When the waves come crashing down, I want to be your way out. I want to love you, take care of you, make you feel special. I just can't say it, Come back to me, now." She takes a step closer, "When the waves seem too high to find your way out, when no one can hear, no matter how loud you shout, I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your lifeline in trouble, When you need me I'll be there, Yes, when you need me I'll be there. I won't let you crumble." As the song ends, The rest of our band erupts into applause. Charlie gives me a high five. "I can't believe you guys wrote that in one night! Right on!" Mo gushes, "Lemonade Mouth's first love song! It's perfect you guys!" Scott comes up behind her and attempts the chorus. She just laughs... we all know how terrible of a singer Scott is. Stella, who isn't usually quiet, hadn't said a word yet. Olivia senses it too. "What do you think, Stella?" she says. I feel the sudden need to stand closer to her. Stella slowly walks up to us, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you guys actually like each other." There is something about her tone of voice that I don't like. Feeling, protective, for some I stand in front of Olivia. "What are you saying?" Stella smirks and steps back as though withdrawing the comment. "Just having some fun Wen!" Mo attempts to break this sudden awkwardness in the air and says, "Well I think thats enough practising for now! We'll meet back here in two hours?" We all nod and leave the house. When no one else is around, I take Olivia's hand and spin her around, "They loved it!" I laughed at myself, "Well of course they loved it. The only good love songs are written by two people who have those feelings." I wink at her and kiss her forehead. It was then that I notice something a little different about her. she seemed almost scared. "Liv. You ok?" I stopped walking. She turned and forced a smile, anyone else would've believed she was happy, but I know_ my_girl. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'll see you later, ok?" She stands on the tips of her toes and kisses my cheek. Then she walks away towards her house. Despite her words... I'm not at all convinced she's ok.

Olivia's POV:

I hated leaving him like that. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth or something awful could happen. Despite my better judgement, I met Ray this morning. 7 a.m before I went to band rehearsal, I met the rival at Dante's. He saved me a seat. "Hello there gorgeous." he said in a sugary sweet voice. I grimaced, "Why did you want me to meet you here?" Ray tore a piece of his napkin and began twirling in in his fingers. "The thing is, _Olivia . _Last night, while I was on a date, I saw something very strange. Something I probably was not meant to see." My heart started to race. "Spit it out Ray!" I half yelled. Clearly he was amused by my fear. He leaned closer to me from the other side of the table. Then he began to sing, "When you need me I'll be there, I won't let you crumble." The sky seemed to fall on my head. Ray had seen us. I must have looked terrified, because he laughed. "Oh sweet naive girl. Don't fret! I won't tell your little secret!" I breathed a sigh of relief... too soon. He spoke again, "Only if you do something for _me_." My heart stopped. "What do you want Ray." Ray laughed at me again. "Besides you, which I obviously can't have?" He took in my shocked expression. "Mudslide Crush isn't doing so hot right now. You and your lame band are taking all the attention." He spat on the floor. "Anyways, I want you to write us a song. A good song." I wanted to punch him in the nose. "No way! There is absolutely no way I'd betray my friends by writing you a song." He twirled his chunk of napkin in his fingers some more. "Fine. Then I'll just have to tell your band about your secret relationship." I gathered my things and stood up so I towered over him. "I'd rather have them laugh at me then live with the guilt that I betrayed them." I started to walk away, but he called after me. "What about Wen? You wouldn't want something to happen to him would you?" I stopped in my tracks and ran back to the booth. "You couldn't do anything to him." I glared at him. Ray laughed. "Maybe _I_ couldn't. But have you met the newest member of Mudslide Crush?" A very large and powerful looking man came up from behind the booth. "This is Mark. He practised martial arts for years." He gestured dramatically. "Black Belt." I knew very well that this gigantic wildebeest could crush my Wen. I wouldn't let this happen to him. "Fine, Ray. You win."


	6. Tears

Wen's POV:

I waited at the bus stop, deep in thought. I hated seeing Olivia upset. I had to find out what was wrong. It is my duty as her boyfriend. "So how long has it been?" I looked around me and saw Stella standing there, looking slightly frustrated. "What do you mean?" I say. Stella sits down beside me and narrows her eyes. "Oh, Wendell. You know exactly what I'm talking about." All at once a realization hit me. "Since the day of the interview with Moxie. How long have you known?" Stella looks proud of herself. "I saw you too holding hands yesterday. Its about time. You two have liked each other since prehistoric times!" she holds out her hands for dramatic effect and I laugh. "Why haven't you told anyone?" she asks. I run my hand through my hair. "Mo said it would be awkward if we dated." I admit finally. Now that I'm talking I feel like I can't stop. "Stella, I've never felt this way about a girl before. I can't get her out of my head! Every time I see her I can't stop smiling. I love her." Stella stares blankly into space for a minute and then says, "Wen, if you really feel that way about her than you can't let a stupid comment from Mo stop you from having a normal relationship!" I immediately regret telling her this. "Its not that simple Stella." Stella raises one eyebrow and stands up. "You're just afraid to face your feelings." The bus pulls up and Stella runs inside. Slightly annoyed, I follow, but the only empty seat is near the front: far away from Stella. As I sit here, I hear the door open and I see Olivia come inside. Her lovely eyes are red and puffy. I jump up from my seat, take her hand, and we both sit back down. In an effort to comfort her, I wrap her in my arms. "Liv, are you ok?" She pulls away and shakes her head as fresh tears form in her eyes. I brush the hair out of her face, "Tell me what's wrong." She's avoiding my gaze so I come closer. Finally she looks at me. "I wish I could tell you, Wen. I really do. But I can't! I _really _can't." The fact that she can't tell me worries me. Something is clearly very wrong. I pull her into my arms and just let her cry. As she cries, I lay my head on hers and hum the chorus of our song. "Olivia" I say anxiously. "Please don't keep things from me. Nothing you say can change how I feel about you. I can't stand to see you like this." She moved slightly farther away from me. "You don't understand Wen." Olivia breaks in. "I'm doing this for you." She looks away and finds another seat. Anger wells up inside me. What did I do? She's doing this for me? I have no clue what she is talking about. She's keeping secrets. I hate it. I want to scream. Something is wrong, but she is 'doing it for me'. I know it dosnt make sense, but because I want to help her, and she won't let me, I am infuriated. I have mixed feelings of anger and love. It hurts. As I try to get up to go and talk to her, Mo and Charlie walk in. Great. Now I will have to leave it at this.

Olivia's POV:

Have I just ruined everything? I mean, Wen looks furious, in an awkward Wen kind of way. He definitely looks mad, but he also just looks crushed, helpless. I don't want to do this to him, but I mean that martial arts guy would crush him. I can't let that happen. And, let's face it. I'm 100% certain that the "I'm a lover not a fighter" thing he said last year would not apply in this circumstance. Wen just might be stupid enough to get himself killed. "Hey girl" Mo says as she slips into the chair beside me, and Charlie the one beside Wen. "Hey" I reply with my eyes not on her but sending an 'I'm sorry' look at Wen. He ignores me. Pain shoots through my stomach. It takes all my willpower to remind myself I'm protecting him, and to talk to Mo instead. "Is something wrong hun?" Mo asks. " Oh," I reply snapping out of it. "No, just allergies. Brutal this time of year" "Oh, I KNOW! They are the worst!" Mo answered completely oblivious to the current situation. Good. I breathe a sigh of relief. Mo is not gonna push it. We continue small talk for a long time, but my mind is preoccupied. If Mo senses anything she dosnt show it. Finally, we pull into a service centre. I quickly het out and stand at the door of the building waiting for Wen. He gives me a fake smile as he walks past, then catches up to Charlie. I try to be angry at him, but I can't. I'm keeping things from him. He has the right to be upset. I just wish he could understand. I decide I'll just follow Mo. She goes up to the Wendy's and orders a low fat everything. I'm too tired to think, so I just ask the lady behind the counter for the same. I miss Gram, and daisy. I feel like I have no one who understands now. I love the band, but now that we have a secret, it seems almost fake, and I definitely can't talk to them about this. I grab my salad with no chicken, and low fat dressing and head to the bus. Mo catches up and I force a smile. "I'm really tired," I tell her. "I think I'm just gonna head to the back, take a nap". "Sure" she smiles. "See you later." "Ya," I reply absentmindedly as I head to the bedroom, where I can be alone. I drop the Wendy's bag beside the bed, lie down, shoving my face into the pillow, and cry until I fall asleep.


	7. The Song

Wen's POV"

It's been 2 days. I know I'm being ridiculous. No matter how angry, or scared I am, this is definitely not helping. I get into the elevator to head up to her hotel room. Even though she shares a room with the other girls, I know that Mo and Stella just went out for smoothies. Thank goodness! As the elevator door opens, I almost change my mind, but I keep going. I get to the door and knock lightly. I hear her scurrying around inside, and then the door opens. She freezes at the sight of me and just mutters "Wen". At the sight of her, my anger melts, and I just can't help myself. I lean forward and put my lips against hers. At first she just stands there, but then she begins kissing me back. I run my hands through her hair. She comes closer and wraps her arms around my neck, and I squeeze her tightly against my body. The smell of her, the feel of her, it's all that is real. I don't think words can describe my feelings towards her. I slowly pull away. "I'm so sorry Liv." I'm surprised that I sound close to tears. "No Wen, I'm sorry" she replies slowly. She steps back and opens the door wider. I take her hand and follow her into the room. I sit down on the bed, and look up at her. Sitting beside me is a sheet of lined paper with this scribbled on it: "Knock down your door, we're coming in. trash your place, empty your garbage bin. i dont think you get it, you dont walk out on us, Dont you understand what youve become? Youve just lost your chance of ever coming in. We dont need you now, we're better now that your gone. Oh oh oh oh oh oh... you stupid little boy, whats wrong with you? Walkin around like youve got the flu. We know that all of this is just a faze, but when you walked out the door, you just finished your days!  
>chorus... Soooooo, delete me from your friends, yeah, see if i care. gonna spend the rest of my life wishing you were never there. Why's it so hard forgetting? you were a waste of my time, You took half of my life, and your a waste of a rhyme!<br>chorus" I read it over again."What's this?" I ask her confused. Is she writing a new song or something? It's not that great but I'm not gonna tell her that. Maybe I'll let the band tell her. "Crap" she says hurriedly. "That's um…" I stand up and take her hand. "Liv, you can tell me _anything_." She takes a deep breath and explains everything from the beginning. Anger rips through me like a knife. "Liv, why didn't you tell me?" I answered in a rush, to angry to stop. "You can't let him manipulate you like that. I swear to goodness I'm going to break him in half!" Fear grows in her beautiful eyes. "No Wen!" she begs. "That's why I didn't tell you. You didn't see him. He'd break you. He's 3 times your size!" I shook my head. "Not with me this angry. He's gonna be sorry." She put her hand on my arm, "Listen to me" she pleads, in her irresistible voice. I take a deep breath, try to calm myself down. "mhhm?" She forces a smile. "It's not even good, and you know it Wen. It won't be a threat to us. All his other songs are like that anyways, he'll never notice. Just let me give it to him, and then he'll leave us alone. He kind of followed us. I'm gonna give it to him tonight, and then it will all be over." Her eyes looked up to me, begging. "And don't you dare follow me, mister" she adds in a joking voice, but I can tell she's not joking at all. "Fine" I reply. "But this is his only chance, and you know it" But I know from the moment I said it that I can't do it. I'll let her feel alone, in control. But I have to follow at a safe distance, just in case. I won't let him hurt my girl.


	8. Darkness

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say how great you all are and to say thanks for all the positive reviews. Anyways,**

Olivia's POV:

I am terrified. For an instant I long for Wen to be beside me, holding my hand, telling me everything would be alright. Only for an instant. I shake the feeling off and pretend I'm not scared. I walk slowly towards the abandoned building Ray had asked me to meet him at. I clutch the notebook in my hands so tightly my knuckles turn white. I knock on the door and say, "Olivia." As soon as the words leave escape my lips, the door is opened and Ray is standing there, along with Mark, who was looking especially huge today. Ray slammed the door, but to my surprise it makes no sound. Odd. "Did you bring me the song?" I nod. "I have it here." I held it up and Ray made a move to take it, but I held it closer. "I won't give it to you until you swear that you won't tell a soul about Wen and I." I try to make my voice sound menacing here, "And I want you to promise that you won't lay a single hand on him." Ray laughs, "Oh you pretty, pretty lady." he raises his right hand mockingly, "I swear I won't tell a soul or harm your moronic boyfriend." I feet myself relax and I hand him the song. "I made it sound like it's Mudslide Crush." Mark snatches it from my hands and scans it quickly. He shoves it at Ray, looking skeptical. Ray takes a longer time to read it. He seems like he's studying every word individually. When he is finally done, I stand up and begin to leave. "Pleasure doing business with you." I growl. "Do you think that I'm an idiot?" Slowly, I turn to face him. The pure rage in his face was alarming. I want to run but I know its useless. They'd catch me. All I can manage to say is, "What?" Ray comes close to me and throws the song at my feet. "You really thought I'd be happy with this? That song was garbage!" I take a step back. "Please, Ray. I only did as you asked me! I can't help it that the kind of songs you sing aren't the kind of songs I write!" behind him, Mark was fuming. How had I gotten myself into this situation? "Write us a good song, RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. By now tears are streaming down my face. "I can't! I can't write the kind of song you want! Please! Just leave us alone!" Ray turned and looked at Mark momentarily. Then turned back at me. He stands dangerously close to me and holds my face between his hands. "Fine. If you won't write me a song, I'll have to take you." Then he presses his disgusting mouth on mine. Instantly I shove him away, and to my surprise, he shoves right back, causing me to lose my balance and fall onto the floor. I wince, waiting for the next blow, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and what I see is shocking.

Wen's POV:

That night did not turn out how I'd hoped. I'd followed her at a safe distance just like I had planned. When Ray tried to close the door I stopped it with my foot and snuck in. I quietly watched as Olivia made him promise not to hurt me. I was proud of her for wanting so desperately to keep me safe. However, I also knew full well that Ray wouldn't keep his promise. When she gave him the song I expected him to love it. After all, it sounded exactly like the other songs Mudslide Crush performed. Imagine my shock when he told her it was garbage. I stood ready to get up and protect her at any moment. Then it happened. That disgusting creep kissed her. Of course she pushed him away, but then he pushed her. I wanted to rip his face off. How dare he kissMY Olivia. The girl I love. Worse than that, how dare he shove her to the ground! I didn't even have to think twice. I run at him and punch him square in the nose, knocking him off his feet. While he is down I turn and help Olivia up. She immediately hugs me. "Thank you for coming!" I glance over to where Ray was sprawled on the floor. Then I turn back to her and give her the quickest kiss I was willing to give. "Baby, I was not about to let him make you do something you don't want to do! It's my job to protect you it's not the other way around!" I dare and kiss her again. "Now, get out of here." Olivia shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you, Wen! I'm calling the police." before I can say another word, Ray is back on his feet and is screeching at Mark. "What are you waiting for? Pound him!" This is all Mark needs. Just as Olivia hides among some boxes, Mark punches me directly in the stomach. I cringe. Liv wasn't kidding. He was huge. I try to duck his next punch. Much to my dismay he hits me in the face. I hear Olivia yell from her hiding place. I don't want her to see this. As I struggle to give Mark a taste of his own medicine, I yell, "Liv, get out of here!". I know she doesn't move. He delivers a few more hits and I manage to kick him a few times. Thankfully, the police arrive. Mark and Ray desperately looked for a way out. Olivia comes out from behind the boxes and runs directly into my arms, sobbing. I kiss the top of her head and whisper, "Everything is alright." That's when everything started going blurry. The last thing I see before passing out, is Ray glaring at Olivia.


	9. Under the Oak Tree

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday! This was a difficult chapter to write! However its pretty long so I hope it makes up for it :) Love you guys!**

Olivia's POV:

"Wen!" I almost yell because of the desperation I feel. The tears were now falling freely down my face. How could we put ourselves in this situation? Why would we even try to keep it a secret? Of course, Mo maybe didn't agree, but they are our best friends. Eventually, they would agree. But we blew it. I let Wen get hurt. The paramedics rush over and put Wen on a stretcher. One of them quickly ushers me into the back of the ambulance, and starts hurriedly asking me questions about Wen's medical history. It feels like something out of Greys Anatomy or something. I told her everything I could, but I really didn't know enough. I look down at him, and I start sobbing again. He looks awful. It's my fault. "Oh honey, he's gonna be FINE," the same paramedic tells me, in a southern sounding accent. "Cases like this all the time, just a little black out, no big deal" I struggle to keep myself together, and we pull into the hospital. I run behind the stretcher like some crazed girlfriend in a movie. I guess that's basically what I am. Really, they weren't in that big of a rush, but I certainly was. They know he's going to be fine, and in a way I do too, but it still scares me. So maybe, the stretcher chased me, I don't really remember. I wait in a chair beside his bed for what seems like years. Finally, a red haired woman comes in to the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Turner" she tells me smoothly. "Wen here is going to be just fine. He'll wake up soon, it's just a matter of waiting sweetie." Her words are the best I have heard in my life. I jump out of my seat and run to her pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!" I scream, tears of joy streaming down my face. I realised then that I was even more worried than I had thought. "Alright hun, you should run on home and try and get some sleep, your boyfriend will wake up soon, Okay? My first instinct is to tell her that he's not my boyfriend, but I stop myself. He is. Why should I try and hide that? "Thanks" I reply. As soon as she has left the room I run up to Wen's bed, and stroke his hair. "Wake up baby, it's ok" I tell him. "Wake up." I knew he wouldn't wake up right away, but somehow, when he doesn't respond, I become nervous again. I move the chair closer to the bed, and sit down. I take his hand, and close mine around his. I look down at him, and I see the bruises that are slowly starting to form. The doctors say he has a concussion. They said that after a bit of recovery, it shouldn't affect his keyboard skills much. But he looks so damaged, it just crushes me. I can't shake the voice in my head that says this is all my fault. The pain wells up inside me, threatening to explode at any minute. I climb into the bed, and whisper into his shoulder "I'm so sorry Wen. I'm so sorry." As i say the words, the tears come back, and I can't stop them. I repeat the words through the tears continually until i can't fight the fatigue any longer, and slowly drift off to sleep.

Wen's POV:

I look around me. Where am I? I sit beneath a large oak tree. I soak up its shade. The sun is shining brighter than I've ever seen! I stand up and walk a ways away from the tree. I stop in my tracks. Her hair is tied back in a pony tail, showing off her perfect face. She is wearing a pink sundress and I can't help but think she's gorgeous. "Olivia!" I yell. She waves at me, and smiles her charming smile. I walk down to meet her and I take her hand. I lean in to kiss her, but all at once the scene changes. Something isn't right. I feel like I'm being lifted. How can that be? Suddenly I am in an empty room. I can hear voices, but no one is around. I try to pick out what they're saying. _"oh honey he's gonna be FINE!"_ is that a southern accent? The southern lady is followed by muffled sobs. _"Concussion."_ says another voice, as though announcing it to a group of people. "_Hi I'm Dr. Turner."_ says the same voice. There's a few moments of silence. My ears have to adjust to the silence after all that commotion. The sound of a chair being moved breaks the silence. "_Wake up baby, it's ok" _The voice I've really been wanting to hear. Olivia. "_Wake up" _I yell out into the empty room. "Liv! I'm right here! I'm wide awake!" But she doesn't hear me. "_I'm so sorry Wen. I'm so sorry!" _She seems so sad. I can't stand this I have to comfort her. I stand up. The moment I do so, I realize I'm NOT in an empty room. I'm lying in a hospital bed. I open my eyes. It hurts to move my head, but I have to see her. Her head is nestled on my shoulder. She's muttering something in her sleep. "Don't...go..." I lay my head against hers and say, "Sweetie, I'm here. I'm here." Slowly she wakes up from her sleep. It takes her a moment to realize I'm no longer unconscious. "Hey beautiful." I say calmly. The next thing I know, her lips are against mine, and she's holding me tightly. Its as if its the last time she'll ever be able to kiss me. We both know its not. When she lets go, I see the joyful tears in her eyes as she smiles her beautiful smile. I hold her close and whisper, "I like it when you smile." She laughs a little, but then grows solemn again, "Oh Wen! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" I shake my head. "Don't you dare blame yourself! You told me not to come, but I did anyways. I'm glad I did, or it could've been you here. I would never forgive myself if I let that happened." I kiss her again. I don't want it to ever end, but she pulls away. She brushes the hair out of my eyes and says, "I love you, Wen." She kisses me again, softly. This time I break away and I hold her in my arms. "I love you too, Olivia."


	10. Confessions

**Just a shout out to all of you! You guys are AMAZING! You're the reason I update so frequently! Keep up those reviews ;) **

Olivia's POV:

We did not sleep a wink that night. We stayed up laughing and talking. I told him every secret I had and in return, he told me his. I honestly cannot remember a better night than that. In the morning, a nurse walks in and looks shocked to see me. "I thought you would have gone home, child." I take Wen's hand and laugh. "Not when the man I love is lying in a hospital bed!" The nurse simply smiles and turns to Wen. "You have some visitors who are on their way up." she turns on her heel and walks out of the room. Wen sits up and runs his fingers through his hair. "Its definitely the band." I straighten up too "Wen, we have to tell them. I don't know if I can hide it anymore." I reached over and took his hand. "They're our best friends! I know they'll understand!" Wen smiles at me, "I've been thinking about that same thing." he lifts my hand, kisses it gently and whispers, "I'm far too much in love with you to keep it a secret." I lean forward and kiss him. As I do I feel his arms wrap around me. Every time we kiss, it feels like the first time. It feels like his heart is a magnet to mine, and I never want it to end. He pulls me closer, just as we hear footsteps racing down the halls. Sadly, we break apart. I move to my chair beside Wen, and plot out what I'm going to say to them. Stella is the first to enter. When she sees Wen she stops walking. "What happened to him?" she asks, frightened. Mo is close behind Stella and bursts into tears. Scott moves to comfort her, but Charlie is too quick for him and wraps Mo in his arms. Wen pretends he has no idea why they are so upset and smiles brightly at them. "Hey guys! What's up?" Scott crosses the room and stands beside Wen. "Never mind us! What happened to _you_?" I rose from my chair. "He was protecting me." Mo stifles her tears and says, "What do you mean, Olivia?" I swallow hard. This is going to be difficult. "He was protecting me from Ray." Charlie looked especially confused. "Olivia, you aren't making any sense!" Wen looked around. "Ray threatened Olivia into writing a song for Mudslide Crush. She went to meet them in an abandoned warehouse, and I followed." I step closer to him, "Ray hated the song I gave him and he said if he couldn't have a good song he'd have to have me. Then he kissed me." Wen looks furious at the memory, "Then he pushed her. That's when I lost it. _No one kisses or pushes my girl_." He takes my hand in his and we smile at our friends. Stella leaps up from her seat, "FINALLY!" Wen looks directly into my eyes, "We've been dating since that interview with Moxie. I love her." Charlie looks confused and angry, "Why did you keep it a secret." I blush and look at my shoes. "Mo said we'd make an awkward couple." Mo looks embarrassed. "Oh, you guys! I was only joking! We've all known how you felt about each other for a long time!" Charlie awkwardly pushes a piece of hair behind his ears. "Actually I've only just found out..." we all laugh. Stella, Mo and Charlie join in a group hug. Oh how good it felt to have the secret out! However, our happy moment is ruined when Scott finally speaks out. "You two disgust me." Wen looks like he's about to strangle him. I lay my hand on his shoulder. "Why?" I ask. Scott scratches the top of his head. "Ray would never do something like this! You guys are just making it up!" Wen glares. Stella marches right up to him and points her skinny finger in his face, "And why, pray tell, would they make this up? To be funny? DO YOU SEE ME LAUGHING?" For an instant I thought Stella was going to bite his nose. Charlie pulls a drum stick from his pocket and runs to join Stella. "Yeah! You should be happy he's ok! Not defending that sorry excuse of a man!" He pointed the drum stick right into Scotts face. Scott shoves it away. "C'mon guys! Doesn't it seem a bit far fetched? Maybe they're just saying it to hide some other way he got an injury?" Wen was about to get out of bed. Quickly I knelt by his side and gripped his hand in mine, "He's not worth it, baby." He settled back down, though i can tell its reluctantly. I heard footsteps in the halls once more. Moments later, a plump, blonde nurse pokes her head into the room. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" she yells, causing me to jump. She rushes in and looks at Wen. Although he is clearly fine she continues to shout, "YOU PEOPLE ARE UPSETTING THE PATIENT! FROM NOW ON, ONLY FAMILY CAN STAY!" Wen raises his hand as though we're in school. Her voice lowers down to a whisper, "What is it honey?" He points at me and says, "She's my girlfriend, can she stay?" the nurse nods as though talking to a two year old, "Yes, sweetie! Very good!" then she rushes out of the room. Stella shoves Scott near the door. "When we see you at band rehearsals tonight... You better be ready to apologize!" Charlie nods and holds his drum stick high in the air. Scott walks towards the door, but Mo, who has been silent this whole time, stops him. "What is it Mo?" he asks, clearly annoyed. Surprisingly, she slaps him across the face. "You are out of Lemonade Mouth!" she screams. "And to top it off... We're through!" Then everyone stormed out. Wen and I sat in silence for a moment before he says, "Well that went swimmingly." I can't help but laugh.


	11. An Unwelcome Guest

Wen's POV

Olivia stayed with me in my room for a long time. I don't remember how long, but I do know that it was the only thing that kept me holding on. The pain that at first didn't seem so bad, now was almost more than I could handle. The doctor says that it is probably because of the shock that I didn't feel much before. All I know is that my head feels like it's going to explode. At first we talked. We talked about how crazy it was that Mo kicked Scott out of the band, and what we were going to tell fans at our first concerts, if we even get to them. We don't ask if it's a good idea to kick him out though. No one really cared for Scott except Mo. It was kind of a relief to get the original lemonade mouth back. But then, it got to a point where we couldn't talk anymore. The pain sliced through my head, and I couldn't think. Dr. Turner put me on morphine, and after that, everything is kind of foggy. I remember Liv singing me a song, but I don't remember what it was, but I know it made me feel better. I know that liv has been here for a really long time, and that she hasn't slept. "Baby, you need to go get some sleep" I tell her through the haze. My voice comes out strained, and it almost scares me. I sound like death. "I can sleep here." She replies sweetly, even though she can barely keep her eyes open. "You haven't" I try to sound convincing, but I don't want her to leave. "I will. I can't leave you alone." In reply, I just close my eyes and try to sleep through the pain. Olivia tries to fall asleep in the chair. We sit in silence for what seems like ages, but I know neither of us is asleep. I vaguely remember Olivia climbing into the bed, taking my hands in hers, but I'm too weak to respond. Maybe now she'll sleep. And I know I will sleep better with her close to me.  
>I hear the door open. "How are you feeling Wendell?" Doctor Turner asks. My eyes flutter open. I remember that Olivia is right beside me, and my heart fills with joy. I notice that my head also hurts significantly less this morning. "Better" I reply. She walks over and fills out a chart attached to my bed, then swiftly moves to the door. She stops, quickly turns around, and looks straight at Olivia. "Sweetie, you've got to go home for a while. You've been here for 2 days. I swear I won't bite him." She doesn't wait for a response, and walks out of the room to continue her rounds. I wait a moment, and then turn my face up to Liv's. "She's right. I'll be fine. You need to go back to the hotel, talk to the band. They probably have no idea what to do right now about the tour, and Scott." I end my rant, but then add, "And you really do need some proper sleep." I'm surprised when I see tears start to stream down her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" I wipe away her tears, and she buries her face in my shoulder. "Nothing, I just don't want to leave you." I tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and kiss her slowly, savouring the moment. "I can't leave the hospital, but that doesn't mean we can't go on a date. Go to the hotel, sort things out with the band, take a nap, and meet me at the cafeteria at 6." She laughs, and it melts my heart. "Sounds great! Sorry for the tears, I'm just really tired. I do need to go back." I kiss her good-bye, and then she stands up to leave. "Promise me you'll cancel if you don't feel up to it?" She asks. "Nah." I tell her jokingly. "I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world." She laughs, and starts towards the door. "Whatever Wen."<p>

Olivia's POV  
>Walking back to the hotel, I fight the urge to cry again. I'll see him so soon, there is nothing to cry about, but I'm so overtired I could cry at anything right now. I probably slept for 10 minutes last night. Wen was stirring, and wincing in his sleep. I know he was in a lot of pain, and it broke my heart. I turn into the hotel parking lot; I pull myself together and head up to my room. As soon as I open the door Stella and Mo crush me in a group hug. "Olivia, you're back!" They both scream like I've been gone for a year. "Are you OK hun, you look exhausted?" Mo asks me as we sit down on our beds. "I am exhausted. I haven't slept for 2 days. But I'll be OK." Stella looks at me sympathetically, and asks, "How is he?" I try not to cry again, and reply "He was in a lot of pain last night, but he seemed better this morning. It's just a minor concussion; he should be 100% in 7-10 days. And also of course, he's got a black eye and a whole whack of bruise, but you saw those." I laugh trying to lighten the mood. "Hopefully he can see his keyboard through the bruise this time." Even though it was a joke, my voice comes out sounding close to , they pretend not to notice, and Stella just continues. "We weren't gonna bring up the tour just yet, but-uhh- if he is going to be better in 10 days do we just push everything back that far. Our fans are depending on us." I think about it for a second, and then quickly reply. "Yes. From the beginning, Wen has been determined. He'll be fine. I believe in him" Although my answer does not exactly make sense, they again, pretend not to notice. "I do really want to talk about this because I know it's important, but I need to sleep. I can't think right now, I'm too tired" I hope they understand. I really just can't do it anymore. "That's FINE" Mo tells me. "We were just going out with the guys, we'll update them on Wen. You have a good sleep." I'm asleep before they even leave the room. My dreams are filled with him.<p>

Wen's POV:

Out of my hospital garb and wearing fresh clothes, I feel much more like myself. The nurse comes in and smiles. "You look very nice, Wendell." I grin happily and walk out of the hospital room. I try not to skip down the halls. Can I help being excited? It's my first time out of bed in two days, and I'm on my way to see the most beautiful girl in the entire word. I enter the cafeteria and take a seat near the window. Moments later, I feel a gentle kiss on my cheek. She takes a seat and smiles at me, all traces of her sadness gone. "It's good to see you out of that hospital bed!" she half laughs. I grin, "Its good to be out! I thought I'd be lying there for the rest of my life." I wink at her for good measure. There's a moment of silence, then Olivia breaks it. "When you need me I'll be there. I won't let you crumble." she sings softly. I read across the table and took her hand. "I never knew how true those words really were until that night with Ray." she whispers. For a moment, I see fear in her eyes. I squeeze her hand lightly. "Liv, I'll always be there to protect you. I _promise_!" she smiles at me again. "I know, Wen." She brushes the hair from her face and laughs some more. "Do you think you'll be able to play piano with that handsome black eye of yours?" I reach up and touch my eye. "This? This is nothing! You won't have to worry your pretty little head." We spend four hours in the cafeteria together. Every moment with her is perfect. When she looks at her watch she frowns and says, "Sorry, baby. Stella made me promise I'd be back an hour ago. I better leave." I help her up from her seat and say, "Walk me back to my room first." she agrees and we walk as slowly as possible down the hallway, getting odd glances from the nurses and other patients along the way. When we reach my room, we stop in the doorway. She wraps me in a hug and whispers in my ear, "I'll be back tomorrow morning." She pulls away and makes to go but I stop her by holding her closely and pressing my lips on hers. She plays with my red hair. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but I remember being brought back to the brutal reality by a mocking voice. We broke apart and spun to see Ray lounging in a visitor's chair.


	12. The Reason

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! It's harder now that school has started up again and to top it off this chapter was pretty hard to write haha! Anyways, thank YOU guys for being so patient and for just being down right awesome!" **

Olivia's POV:

I can't suppress the sudden fear that bubbles up inside me. Wen seems to sense it and stands protectively in front of me. Casually, Ray rises from the chair, "Hey." he says monotonously. Wen glares at him. "What do you want." Ray laughs mockingly. "Trying to be brave are we?" I work up the courage to say, "Shouldn't you be back home by now?" Ray takes a step forward. "I told my parents I'm going to your concert to laugh you off the stage." I don't believe him but I don't question further. I take Wen's hand and he squeezes it reassuringly. "Just tell us why you're here Ray." Our rival grins mischievously. "You may remember that night when you gave us that horrendous song , we're suing you." Wen laughs, "Ray, you can't sue us for giving you a song you didn't like." It's Ray's turn to laugh. "Oh little, Wendell. I'm suing you for hitting me." I feel my heart stop beating. Ray answers the question that no one dares to speak. "Don't you remember? You punched _me _first. We were only defending ourselves." He flips the blonde hair out of his face. "At least, that's what our story will be." Wen turned and looked at me. "Olivia, you should go." His eyes looked pleading. I look down at our hands, still clasped together, and raise his hand to my cheek. I hold it there and whisper, "I can't leave you, now." Wen's ears turn bright red as he turns back to Ray. "Look, if you don't leave now, I'll have to get the nurses to kick you out. Believe me, some of them are scary." Ray shrugs. "Whatever. Just thought I'd warn you guys. You know, give you a fair chance." With that, he confidently storms out of Wen's room. Once Ray is out of sight, Wen kisses my cheek. "Alright, baby, now you better get going before 'Mama Stella' freaks out on you!" I nod, knowing he's right. I leave the hospital quickly and when I reach my hotel room, Stella is sitting on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "I expected you to be back here an hour and a half ago!" I sat down next to her and try to smile reassuringly. "Its alright Stella! I lost track of the time." Stella flips the hair out of her eyes and shrugs. "Fine. This time. Next time I won't be so easy on you." She pauses before adding, "Now hurry up and get ready for bed, there's a long day tomorrow." A little annoyed, I do as I'm told. As I lie in my bed and wait for sleep to claim me, Ray's threat wanders across my mind. Would he actually sue us or was it only empty words?

Wen's POV:

Ray had a point. I DID punch him first. However, he was leaving out a few important details. He blackmailed Olivia, kissed her against her will, shoved her to the ground and had his giant give me a concussion. I was protecting Olivia from him. He was simply beating the crap out of me. Still, I can't help but doubt us. Sure our band is much better than theirs (I don't mean to brag...but we all know it's true), but Ray appeared more respectable to adults. I mean, here were five kids who met in DETENTION and formed an unlikely band... and here's a random guy who sings tacky songs...but no one but us know the real story. Would they think I just made it up? I try to push these thoughts from my head. It's been two hours since Ray appeared in my hospital room, and I lay in bed trying to be caught by sleep. I sat up in the bed and ran my fingers through my unruly hair. There was no way I was getting to sleep. I got up and picked up my phone. I dialled the number faster than humanly possible. "Hello?"says the unhappy voice at the other end. "Ray. Is this all necessary! We didn't do _anything _to you guys." I hear his dry laugh. "Oh, Wendell, Wendell, Wendell. Is my lawsuit bothering you? Are you afraid?" I try to sound as calm as possible. "C'mon Ray! You know this isn't right!" I hear him cough. "Look Wen. I hate you. Simple as that." I grip the phone tighter. "What will it take for you to leave us alone?" There was a silence that seemed to last for days before he finally answered. "I'd love that hot girlfriend of yours, but clearly you won't give her up to save a lawsuit, and she'd never date me. The next best thing is to put an end to Lemonade Mouth." I wish he was here so I could kick his face. "You are right. You'll _never_ have Olivia. Not while I'm alive!" I hear his chuckle again. "That's adorable. You think you'll end up married or something!" His chuckle turned into a full on laugh. "Look Wen, finish Lemonade Mouth and I'll drop the suit." I had to clench my hands into fists to prevent from screeching at him. "Lemonade Mouth is here to stay, Ray. You won't be getting rid of us this easily." Ray snarls, "FINE THEN! YOU'VE SEALED YOUR FATE!" and with that, I hear the _click_ signalling the end of the phone call. Fear tore through me. Could this actually happen? What would I do? As well as this, one thing that Ray said rings through my mind. "you think you'll end up married or something". Was that such a crazy idea?

Olivia's POV

I know it's the middle of the night, but I can't stop thinking about it. I lock myself in the bathroom so the girls don't hear me. Sitting against the door, I pull out my phone and dial Wen's number. I'm surprised when he picks up on the first ring. "Ya baby" he whispers sweetly. Hearing his voice brings all the emotion up, and I go off into a rant. "You think he'll really do this? I mean he can't, right? But either way, we can't tell the band yet. Wait, no we have to. We said we'd tell them anything. We can trust them. Or can we? I don't know what to do!" He laughs as if I'm being over-dramatic, but I can hear the fear in his voice. "I'm getting checked out tomorrow. I'll come to the hotel, and we will tell them Ray's plans, ok? And honey, I doubt Ray will try, but if he does, I'm getting a lawyer, ok? He pushed you, he kissed you, he's gonna pay the price. I'll be fine. Ok?" I reply nervously, and he just repeats it. "Baby listen! It's gonna be ok. I promise. Do you trust me?" I take a deep breath, gaining control, and then reply. "Of course. Sorry for waking you. I'm just really scared. Nothing is normal anymore." I can hear him breathing on the other end of the line, deciding if he can say this. "I wasn't sleeping. I was waiting to hear your voice. I…I love you Olivia."


	13. What the others are feeling

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! aha exams take up a WHOLE lot of time... but to make up for it, here's an extra special chapter**

Olivia's POV

I can't tell you why I hung up the phone. He's said it before. I've said it before. But it hasn't hit me till now. I love him. He loves me. Are we in love? Is this even right? I suppose he will be mad that I hung up. Or think I don't love him. But I'm tired, and confused by my own actions. I will see him tomorrow when we pick him up. I can't wait! I force myself to stand up, and unlock the bathroom door. As I make my way back to my bed, Mo stirs, but quickly goes back to sleep. Thank God! I don't want to talk to her right now. I lay in bed, but despite my fatigue, I can't sleep! Thoughts are racing through my mind. Of course we talked about it, but what were we really going to do about the tour. We were supposed to be performing in Canada right now! I have been at the hospital, but have the rest of us talked to our manager? I haven't even SEEN him! I sure hope he is sorting this out! I hate to think of the kids we let down! Finally the fatigue wins, and I drift off to sleep, with dreams filled with dissapointed kids whose shows we missed.  
>As soon as my eyes opened, I sprang into action. TODAY WE WERE PICKING UP WEN! Most concussion patients wouldn't have been kept this long, but they insisted on keeping Wen because of his celebrity status. They said that if something went wrong, everyone would know about it. Apparantly they couldnt let that happen. All I know, is I can't wait ANY LONGER! I was completely dressed and ready, before Mo and Stella had even woken up. I ran over to their beds and jumped on them excitedly. "Get up, get up, get up!" I screeched like a sterotypical high pitched teenager. "Wen is getting out today! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Stella grunted and rolled over, picking up her pillow and putting it over her head. "Olivia!" Mo grunted. "No matter how early you get there, they aren't letting him go till 10:30. Go back to bed!" I took this in, realizing she was right, but not wanting to admit it. I suppose 6:00 was a little to early. 4 hours later, after dragging stella out of bed by her blankets, we stood outside Charlies door banging as loud as possible. "Charlotte, get your Royal Behind out her RIGHT NOW!" Stella yelled. We could hear him groaning inside untill finally his voice yelled out through the door. "Charlotte? Ouch Stella, that bites" he said. I stepped up to the door so I didnt have to yell as loud. "Let's go Charlie, Wen can be checked out in 5 minutes. Be out here or we are leaving without you!" We heard all kinds of noises, and a very loud crash, and the door swung open "I'm ready!" he announces. "Wow!" I reply. "Record speed. Let's go!"<p>

Wen's POV

I stood outside, thanking God that I was FINALLY out of here! I just stood breathing the fresh air. I can't believe Ray had me hospitilized. The thought is comical. The whole situation is comical. I can't wait to see the tabloid stories on this one. 'Wen Gifford Beaten to a Pulp by Envious Nobody'. Nothing could go unnoticed anymore, and no story stayed as it actually was. I am nervous to see stories written about Olivia and I. My thoughts were interupted when our tour bus screeched into the parking lot. That must of been a sight for the other patients. As soon as it stopped, the doors flew open and Olivia ran out, running into my arms. I picked her up and spun her around in a circle. I set her down and whispered into her hair. "From now on, we're gonna be more careful OK?" She smiled, and when I saw it, I didnt care that the whole band was watching. As I kissed her, I felt different than I had ever felt before. You could feel the electricity zapping between us. My feelings were so strong that they hurt. I never wanted it to end, but I heard uncomfortable giglles, and a rude cough coming from our bandmates. I pulled away, smiled, and headed over to talk to the rest of the band. "Hey guys!" I said casually, hoping to break the tension. "It's good to be back." It was silent for a few seconds, untill Stella pulled herself together. "Glad to have you back, Wen. We missed you." Charlie still stared at me openmouthed, clearly not impressed with what he had seen. I hope Olivia doesn't notice. "You alright there Charlie?" I asked, messing with him. "uhhh...yaa...ummm...good to see you Wen." I laugh out loud at the maturity level I see in my bandmate. It's like he has never seen a chick flick before. And you'd think the kid would watch them without being forced to, I mean look at his hair. I talk to Mo and then we all get on the bus. I follow Olivia to her seat, and sit down next to her. I think about all the busrides we've sat apart to avoid suspision. what a stupid thing to do! Look at all the trouble lies have caused us. Finally we are out of them. Except of course Ray's lawsuit, but I refuse to dwell on that. They have no solid evidence, and the police know about Olivia. She called them, they heard her distress! They can't deny it! Thinking about that moment rebroke my heart, and I leaned over and kissed her again.

Stella's POV

Momma Stella is not impressed. It is one thing to tell the band of your feelings. we want that. We are a group, and shouldnt keep secrets. But you tell him that, and buddy makes out with her the whole way home? It makes me uncomfortable. I look back over at them and see that they are still going strong. I think I just barfed in my mouth a little.

Manager Joe

if those two love birds mess up this tour, i will kill them myself.

Charlie's POV

I glance over at Wen and olivia. it seems so out of charachter. Olivia doesn't strike me as a 'make-out on the bus' kind of girl. As for Wen, I have no idea. All i know is that it is almost making me jealous. I look at Mo, who looks at them like it is some kind of soap opera. I wonder if she is thinking of Scott. Things have been a little tense since he left, but i am sure that if she just gave me a chance, we would be perfect together.

Mo's POV

At first I was shocked, because i never thought that our band would ever see this. But once I got used to it, it was actually really cute! They are the cutest couple, I've always thought that. But as cute as this scene is, it makes me miss Scott more than ever. I know that what I did was right, but I still miss his smile, and the way that he kissed me. I glance behind me and I see Charlie staring at me. Here we go...


	14. More Concerns

Wen's POV

The radio on the bus blasted some french love song as we wound our way along the road to central Paris, where we would be preforming later that evening. I thought that the song suited my mood very well, as I glanced at Olivia asleep on my shoulder. She looked just as beautiful sleeping as she did when she was awake. We hadn't slept a wink on the plane, so we were all exhausted. As much as I wanted to sleep, I couldn't force myself to close my eyes, she was so beautiful. I cannot imagine a more perfect girlfriend. The radio crackled, making me jump. I saw Stella glancing my way periodically, making sure that we were not kissing the entire time. I think Stella needs a boyfriend, sitting there, all alone. Maybe if she did she would get off of me and Olivia's case all the time. Olivia stirred next to me, and my heart flipped over in my chest.  
>I sat up straight as i felt a soft nudge on my shoulder. How long had I been asleep for? I rubbed my eyes and heard the gentle laugh of Olivia as she brushed the hair out of my face. "Good evening sleepyhead," She chuckled softly. "Nice of you to join us." I smile awkwardly and look out the window. We were sitting in the parking lot of the preformance centre. "Why didn'you wake me up?" My words slurred together. "well, I would have, but I enjoyed watching you sleep too much," Olivia smiled down at me and held out her hand. I took it and we walked out into the crisp, evening air. She stood on her toes, and kissed my cheek. "You sure you're ready for this Wen?" She asked, a concerned look on her face. I looked down at her, taking in the image, trying to remember it forever. She had her hair sweeped up into a ponytail, with no makeup. She was wearing sweats and a baggy sweater, but even still, she was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. "are you gonna be there" i ask jokingly. "Of course" she replies steadily. "Then I'm ready for anything." Charlie chuckled as he walked passed, and Olivia got a concerned expression on her face, almost hurt. "Also, I think we should talk. meet me in my dressing room in 20?" She sounded nervous. Here we go. No, please not again. She is so easily affected by them. i feel like pummeling Charlie. People don't relaize how their stupid remarks affect her. "Ok baby, I'll see you in a few." My voice comes out strained, and she just glances up, kissing me on the cheek and walks away. I head up to my own dressing room, and freshen up as fast as I can. We have a rehearsal in an hour, and i want as much time with Liv as possible. I look at my watch, knowing it's only been 10 minutes, and that she definitely not ready yet, but head up anyways. I knock on the door, and she opens it almost immediately. She is wearing a short pink dress, with tall leather boots. She had on half her makeup, and was still holding the brush to her mascara. "Wen, you're early." She turned and walk back to her mirror, leaving the door wide open. I entered and closed it gently behind me, moving to stand beside her. I watch as she puts on her mascara. As i watch her eyes, I see a tears building up in them. Im quiet for a minute, thinking that maybe it has something to do with the makeup. Then I see her lip quiver and a tear roll down her face. My stomach burns. She is always being put in situations that break her heart. And it almost always comes back to me. I slip my arms around her waist and gently kiss the side of her head. "Is something wrong Liv?" She takes a long breath, and closes her eyes, pulling herself together. I sit down on the couch, and pull her onto my lap. "I thought it was going to be better. That everyone would be supportive, that they truly didn't mind. They said we should never have kept it a secret, yet this is how they treat us." I press my forehead against hers. "Listen. So did I, but there is nothing we can do. They aren't being horrible, they just need to get used to it. it's just different." I pause, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "And I love you, so what does it matter?" She blushed, another tear rolling down her cheek. "I know. I should be thankful for what we have. But I really thought they were gonna be more supportive. I...I'm just surprised." It broke my heart to see her hurting. Why couldn't they be more supportive? Would it freakin' kill them to keep their jokes to themselves? Do they have any idea what they are doing to her? "Baby I'm sorry. I thought that too. But I don't wanna see you cry anymore, OK? I love you, and there is nothing that they can do to change that, so it doesn't matter." She looks at me, almost guilty. "I'm sorry Wen. i didn't real.." "Shhh..." I broke in. "Don't be sorry. It just hurts me when your upset. I wish I could fix it." She leans down, and presses her lips against mine. She looks down at me and says "You do fix that Wen." Butterflies fill my stomach. She stands up, and i cant help but pull her back into my lap. "Wen!" She laughs. "I need to get ready!" I pull her close and squeeze her against me. "We've got tons of time!" She squirms around, and I playfully don't let her go. "Maybe you can just get out of the shower and go, but I am NOT going onstage with half my makeup done. LET ME GO" I shrug. "Kiss me?" She continues to squirm. "Wen, let me GO" She squeals. "Kiss me." She rolls her eyes, and kisses me quickly. I let her go, and she jumps up, and fixes her dress. "Wen, it's wrinkled!" I try not to roll my eyes. "You look gorgeous Olivia. Pretend it was supposed to be like that." She looks at me, then turns to apply her makeup. I watch her, thinking that it was all unnecassery. She is just as pretty in her sweats. She takes out her curling iron, and starts transforming her hair. Olivia had been offered a hair stylist, but she refused. Said she wanted to appear her way, and not the way someone else wanted her to. I was glad, but I do wonder how she gets herself ready so quickly, with all the things that she does. It takes Mo 3 times as long, and she has a stylist! But of course, thats Mo. 10 minutes later, she looks over at me, catching me staring at her. "You don't have to stay you know," She says. "I know." I reply, still staring at her. I could not get enough of her. Finally, Olivia was pinning up the last curl. I took her hand, and led her out of the room towards the stage. I was so excited for our first concert back. Tonight we are singing our new song for the first time! Lemonade Mouth's first love song, Olivia and I's first 'public appearance' as a couple. Lemonade mouth was a whole new game. I couldn't wait to show the world.<p> 


	15. Paris' Music

Olivia's POV:

As I stepped up to the mic, the crowd roared. The days of me freezing up at the microphone are long gone and I smile at our crowd. "Hey hey Paris! Make some noise!" Stella yells into her microphone. As the crowd increasingly gets louder, we start to play. I hum the beginning notes of "Breakthrough" and soon enough the song is full and our clear notes echo through the hall as our fans shriek below us. Some girls scream for Charlie. I don't exactly understand his appeal to them, but hey, whatever floats your boat right? I step back and toss the mic to Wen with ease. We've practised that so many times its as natural as blinking. He begins his rap as I catch my breath from all that dancing we have to do while I sing. To the audience, our performance must look simple and flawless, but for us, it takes a lot of work. Stella sings her part of the song, signalling the drawing of it's close. Breakthrough is one of my favourites. It really shows what our band is all about. "Sometimes it's raising your voice, sometimes it's making some noise, sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong. Whether you can't the light, whether there's no end in sight, keep on keep on moving on, keep on moving on!" We sing our final chorus and then soak in the adoration of the crowd. "Thank you!" I say into the mic. "Merci!". We take it down a little bit as we perform "Somebody". When we sing it, I really focus on Wen. He IS my somebody after all. The crowd is dancing now. You have to hand it to the fans. I mean, without them, we wouldn't be here, singing on this stage. I brush that thought away and focus on the final words of the song. Mo flipped her guitar around her body and stepped up to the mic. "Insecure, in her skin. Like a Puppet a girl on a string." It's Mo's song. She hasn't sung it since Scott rejoined the band, but after she kicked him out, she requested a last minute addition to the show. I'm actually a little relieved that Scott's gone. He wasn't apart of OUR band. He didn't go through what we did. He didn't have the connection we have. I run my fingers over the strings of my guitar and smile as the notes ring out. Mo is running around the stage singing as loud as her voice can handle. As annoying as Mo can be sometimes, I still love her. She's like my sister. Sure she tends to always be there to interrupt Wen and I, but she's always there when I need her. I feel bad that she doesn't have the same kind of relationship Wen and I have. Its perfect. I sneak a glance in his direction. Rocking out on his keyboard as always. I laugh a little. He's such a dork. But he's mine. He turns his head a little and our eyes meet. He winks and I feel my cheeks grow hot, just as Mo sings the last word. We switch places again and I hold the mic tightly. Our most famous song. Determinate. "Trying hard to fight these tears. I'm crazy worried. Messin' with my head this fear, I'm so sorry. You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it. That's what being friends about..." The music picks up and we all dance around like crazy. The entire crowd dances with us, and sings the words. "Determinate" we slide right. "D-Determinate" we slide back left. This song is a fantastic rush. Perfect for dances, which I'm sure is one of the many venues this song plays at. Whenever I sing this song, I can't help but be reminded of our very first performance, eight months ago. I remember the nerves. I remember Wen passing me a lemonade over the bathroom stall. I remember the light turning on and flashing my eyes. Mostly, I remember the crowd. Unexpectedly brilliant. That is what their faces said. You could tell they hadn't thought we'd be any good. We proved them wrong. It seems like I am constantly proving things to people. I proved our band could amount to much more than just playing at a high school dance. I proved Wen and I belong together. I can't help but feel a rush of pride at all we've accomplished since we found each other in that detention room. Five outcasts. Five talents. One band. Wen grabbed his mic from the stand beside his keyboard. "It's Wen and I'm heaven sent use it like a veteran renegade lemonade Music is my medicine. Go ahead and try to name a band we aint better than. Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them. People need a breather cuz they're feeling that adrenaline. STOP! Now hurry up and let us in. KNOCK! cuz we're coming to your house and people keep on smiling with lemons in their mouth. We're the real deal you know how I feel. While they're in it for the mil, I'm just in it for the thrill. Get down now I ain't playing around get your feet up off the ground and just make that sound like," I'm astounded every time. You can barely distinguish the words from each other he raps so fast. It takes a lot of talent to pull that off. The song ends and we all take a bow simultaneously. We all lay down our instruments except for Stella, who switches her electric guitar for her acoustic one. The five of us sit on the end of the stage, letting our legs dangle off the side. Stella begins to strum and Mo begins to sing. "I can't pretend to know how you feel. But know that I'm here. Know that I'm real." Wen's beautiful clear voice breaks in, "Say what you want, or don't talk at all." I wish we would let him sing more than he does. His rapping is phenomenal, yes, but his singing voice melts my heart. The very first time we sang this song, my cat died. The band came to comfort me. I always laugh just a little when Mo cuts Wen's sentence off just as she'd done the first time. Its rude. But she doesn't know any better. "Reach for my hand cuz it's held out for you" we all put our arms around each other. It may come across as cheesy, but with a song like this, it just seems called for. Its possibly our simplest song, but also it's one with a lot of meaning. Especially to us. As we sing, I glance at other members of our band. Mama Stella. She strums her guitar with an emotional expression on her face. Hard core rocker girl on the outside, someone who stands for what they believe in on the inside. Without her, none of us would be here. Mo leans her head on my shoulder. The girl who always leaves. She's insecure. We all see that. However, when she's with _us_, singing on our stage, laughing with us, she breaks from that shell. Maybe that's why she always comes back. She needs us as much as we need her. Beside Mo, there's Charlie. He tries to lean his head on Mo's shoulder and she uncomfortably moves away. His crush is very obvious. Endearing, but obvious. I wonder what it would be like if Charlie wasn't in the band. He's awkward, clumsy, clueless, and I would hate it if he was gone. He's like the comic relief of our band. Whenever there's a tense moment, you can count on his clueless stupidity to break it. Now, if he'd only cut that hair... In the corner of my eye, i see a tuft of red. I turn and see Wen. He, of course, is my favourite. He calms me down, keeps me sane. The love I feel for him is unfathomable. These four people, all completely different, are my best friends. "Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true, understand. We'll always be more than, a band." I sing as the song ends. We stand up, join hands, and take a bow as one. I see tears in a few of the closest faces to the stage. We slowly return to our designated instruments, with the exception of Charlie and I. I pick up a stray guitar and Charlie approaches the microphone. Two months ago, Charlie approached me and asked for my help with a song. Tonight we premier it. "The way she smiles, she laughs, it takes my breath away. When she sings, oh that voice, yeah I swear my heart grows wings. You're so beautiful, so true and I can't get through to you." I hear some of the ladies in the audience shriek. I still don't exactly understand their infatuation with our very own "Charlotte" but he seems happy. "You are the one I love! You are the one I need! Nothing makes me happy, if you aren't next to me! Let me sing to you softly, cause your love is all I crave. And all that I hope is that you leave this unrequited faze." I can see little tears in Charlie's eyes. There's no doubt in my mind that this song is meant for Mo. "Your hair, your skin, so soft and so fine. When I want to tell you, I know I'm just wasting time. If you tell me something, only tell me this, all your love your heart can give... can I have some of it?" He proceeds to sing the chorus and i see the audience waving their cellphones in the air. As he finishes the last word he takes a dramatic bow and tries to hold back his sobs. Oh Charlie. Our emotional comedian. I steal a glance back at Mo. She's blushing very deeply. I feel sorry for her, because I know that she's embarrassed. The show continues. We sing through all of our songs, each one making the audience grow crazier. Finally, it is time for our finale. Wen steps down from his keyboard and takes my hand. I take a deep breath and begin singing. "The words can't come easy to make myself known." Our song. The song that, tonight, will show everyone how we truly feel about each other. The song is performed flawlessly. Our audience is actually crying. I smile. A lot. "When you need me I'll be there." The music takes a dramatic pause and we take a step closer to each other. "I won't let you crumble." Wen smirks, his adorable, mischievous grin, and then kisses me. When we break away I see the crowd growing crazy. The rest of the band join us at the front of the stage and Stella talks into the mic. "Thank you! Goodnight everybody!" and with a final strum of her guitar, the stage went black.


	16. Nightmares

Wen's POV:

On my way to my dressing room, Stella attacked on me. "Why would you KISS her on stage!" she shrieked. I was completely and utterly shocked. I thought they were beginning to be ok with this. "Sorry Stell... I just couldn't help myself." I felt my ears go red. The rest of the band came around the corner, Mo looks embarrassed and Charlie looks confused. "Whats going on guys?" our lovely confused idiot stated. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Look guys, it wasn't that big of a deal. Olivia and i are dating, so we can kiss whenever we want!" I realize now, that this may have sounded possessive and rude. However, that was the only way to get my point across. Stella disagreed. "You GUYS cannot just lip lock in front of four thousand people! It is unprofessional and horrifying to the rest of your band." she looked at the "horrified" looks on mine and Olivia's faces. "There. I said it. I've said what Mo, Charlie and I have ALL been thinking. KEEP YOUR MOUTHS TO YOURSELF!" Charlie stroked his eyebrow, "Actually... I've never thought that at all." Stella turned on Charlie, "SHUT. UP, CHARLIE!" Normally, I would think that Stella understands life, but now I am full of rage. "Unprofessional? We're performers! It's all a big show! Everything's a show! Our lives are a show! We gave them what they wanted! What do you want from me!" The second the words escaped my lips, I regretted them. "Is that all we are, Wen? A big show?" Olivia's eyes were full of hurt. I stepped to her side and took her hand. "Liv, that's _not_ what I meant." She pulled her hand from my grasp. "Don't call me that!" Stella gave a maniacal laugh, "Look at the pickle you've gotten yourself into." Mo had tears in her eyes. "Guys! Don't treat each other like this! This is not what we're about! This is not what we stand for!" She paused for affect. "Look guys, it's been a long night and we're all tired. We need to get some rest." I payed no attention to her words. I was too busy watching Olivia walk away. I turned to Stella and stared into her atrociously frightening eyes, and whispered. "Thanks a lot. You just cost me the woman I love." Her angry expression softened. "Wen wait..." I don't stay to listen to her apology. "Don't bother Stella." I say as I walk away. Once I turn the corner, I break into a run. My brain wants me to go to my room. Who listens to their brain? My heart tells me to find Liv. There's something I will listen to. When I reach her door, I start banging on its surface. "Olivia! Please open up! I didn't mean what I said!" I stopped banging in case there was a response. After a moment, I heard her sweet voice, "If you didn't mean it, why did you say it?" I'm beginning to feel desperate, like i'm losing the only thing that matters. Which I am. "You know what I meant Liv. More importantly, you know how I feel about you." I step closer to the door. "I love you." I hear her footsteps on the other side. Has she forgiven me? She opens the door and before she can say anything I kiss her. I feel her hands on my chest and she breaks us apart with a shove. "Wen! You can't just kiss me and expect everything ok! We can't just fight, have you come to my room, I open the door and we makeout! It doesn't always work that way!" It always works in Sydney's soap operas. My eyes start to sting and there's a horrible pain in my chest. I can't find the words to say. "Liv, please." She gave me her answer, by walking back into her room. I stood with my back pressed against the door and slide down it, whether it was from sadness or frustration, I do not know. The last thing I remember before drifting off, was wishing that I could shove Stella down a well. I opened my eyes and I was no longer on the floor outside her room. I walk down the corridor. I hear voices coming from a room at the end of a hall and for some unknown reason, I feel compelled to listen. "When?" an old woman inquires. "5:15." says the man. The woman begins to weep. "Olivia... she's all I had left!" My heart crumbles into ten thousand pieces. "OLIVIA!" I shriek. They don't seem to hear me. I run past her grandmother, and the doctor and grab her hand. "Come back to me!" I feel myself leaving the scene. I am in Olivia's house. I glance at the clock, 5:13. Olivia comes crashing down the stairs. Screaming. "Get away from me Ray!" He comes bounding after her. She's not fast enough for him and he wraps his hands around her perfect neck. "Please Ray." I run towards them, only to discover that my feet will not move. "RAY TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I yell, but no sound comes out. I am powerless as I watch her lifeless body fall to the ground. I am now trapped. A room with no way out. I throw myself into the walls, yelling at the top of my lungs. Yelling her name. Then I hear it. "Wen?" I stop and stand completely still. "Wen?" she said it again. She's alive? I open my eyes to find that it was just a dream. No, a nightmare. Olivia is kneeling beside me, a concerned expression on her living face. I sit up immediately and wrap her in my arms. She doesn't push me away. "Wen, are you alright?" she whispers. I fear my words will be caught in my throat again. "I'm fine. Now that you're here." We separate and she looks into my eyes. "I heard you screaming. I came out here to tell you to go back to your room, but I discovered that you were sleeping." She gently brushed my hair out of my face. "Why are you still here Wen? It's 5:15 in the morning." My heart began to race and I felt incredibly panicked. "I couldn't leave. Not when you were so upset." There's an awkward pause and then she laughs. "That is your answer for everything." I run my hand through my hair. "I had a nightmare Liv." She laughed again, "Oh really? I thought you were dancing!" I frowned. "You died." She looked at me strangely. "And I have never felt more horrible than this. Never die again!" she smiles, "I'm right here Wen. I'm not going anywhere." A sudden realization hit me. "I thought you were mad at me?" She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I was. Until Mo and Stella talked to me." I was confused. "What did they say?" She touched my hand and laughed. "They told me I'm an idiot." Suddenly feeling annoyed I said, "Well that's rude! How dare they say that to you!" Olivia smiled slyly, "Shut up Wen." and before I could respond, she was kissing me, and i was holding her.


	17. Digital Cameras and the Eiffel Tower

Olivia's POV:

I walked back into my room feeling happy. I look over at Stella, fast asleep in her bed. "ROCK ON SISTER SLEDGE!" she mumbles in her sleep. And she thinks she's the responsible one... I prepare to go back to sleep, when Mo speaks, "Finally come to your senses, dear?" I smile. Mo pats the spot beside her and I sit down. "Yeah I did." Mo smiled. "Good." There was silence for what seemed like years. "I thought that all of you were against the two of us." Mo flipped her hair, "We were never against you two! I've never seen Wen happier than when he is with you." She turned and looked at me. "And I've never seen you happier than when you are with him." I feel myself blush. "Its true. I've never felt this way about any one. Ever." Mo fiddled with her fingers, "Well, that's because you've never been with anyone else!" I must've looked slightly hurt because she quickly added, "I'm kidding!" she promptly cracked up. "No Mo, I mean it. I _really_ love him. I mean, I can't be angry with him. At least, not for long." Mo stood up and went to the mirror. "Well who could be angry with a face like that?" I felt slightly annoyed. I love Mo, but sometimes she can say the most ridiculous things. "Excuse me Mo, but that is_ my_ boyfriend." For some unknown reason, we both burst out laughing. Sleeping Beauty arrises and groggily walks over to us. "Have the fans broke down the door?" she says in a half awake kind of voice. Mo and I laugh even harder, "Yes Stella, yes they have and they are coming for you." Stella awkwardly nods, "Ok say hello for me." she says as she toddles back to bed. As our laughter subsides Mo decides to ask a serious question, "When did you _know_ that you loved him?" I thought for a moment, "Do you remember our first band rehearsal?" Mo looked slightly confused. "Yes..." I sighed, "You began to bail on us, and so did Charlie. To stop you from leaving, Wen began to play his keyboard. I've liked Wen for as long as I can remember, but at that moment I knew that I loved him and that he was the one." I blushed. "I wish I had what you have." Mo said. "What do you mean?" I wait for her response. "Scott and I were never perfect. I don't even think I was truly happy with him. I was lonely I guess. But I was never complete." She swats some tears from her eyes. I wrap my arm around her. "You'll find love one day Mo." She tries to smile. "I wish. I want someone like Wen. Someone who actually cares." I pat her shoulder, "Yours will come one day" I paused before adding, "but if you touch my Wendell, I will kill you." She starts to laugh. "Thanks Olivia! C'mon we better get some sleep now." The two of us mimic Stella's groggy sleep walk back to our beds. The last thing I hear before falling asleep is Stella mumbling, "Do you have fried ravioli?".

Wen's POV:

When I finally wake up again, it's noon. I quickly get dressed and leave my room to find Liv. I casually stroll into the lounge, where the rest of the band are. "Good morning sleepy head!" said Charlie. I stifle a laugh, "Good morning." Olivia gave me a hug. I lean down and kiss her head. "Come see a movie with me tonight." I whisper into her hair. She laughs. "In French?" I laugh too, "No there's a special English theatre in Paris." She grins "Sure." Charlie popped up behind us and gave us his ridiculously frightening smile, "Are you guys going to see that sappy Valentine's day movie?" The tips of my ears turn red again. "Well, yeah..." Charlie nibbles on a piece of his hair. "Oh cool! I wanted to see that!" We're all silent for a moment. Then Stella began to cackle and we all joined in. Stella gave Charlie. "We love you anyways Charlie." Mo got up from her chair and joined in the hug. "Sensitivity is a virtue!" Olivia glances at me. "Shall we go then?" I nod my head in their direction, "Yes, let's leave them to contemplate the wonderfulness of sensitivity." She laughs and takes my hand as we leave the building. "Wen?" she asked as we walked down the avenue. "What sappy romantic Valentines day movie are we seeing?" I smile. "I assumed you would want to see _The Vow_, but we can see whatever you want." She kisses my cheek and says, "You know me too well." With that she broke into a run, dragging me behind her. We were both laughing hysterically. We reached the theatre and caught our breath. As our laughter died down, she through herself into my arms. I lay my head on hers. Sometimes I wish I could freeze these moments and stay right here, with her forever. She leaned up and kissed me lightly. "We better go inside now." I obey and we buy our tickets. She takes a seat in the centre of the theatre. The movie began and within five minutes I regretted coming. I kept picturing Olivia going through that windshield. The longer I sat there, the more horrible I felt. Before I could stop myself, i was crying. Olivia turned and looked at me. "Wen," she whispered, "I didn't know you cried during movies." There's a hint of laughter in her voice. I stared into her big brown eyes and tried to choke back the tears. "I'm just imagining how horrible it would be if you couldn't remember me." She took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I love you." She whispered. She leaned towards me, but right as our lips met I heard shrieking. I quickly looked around to discover 3 screaming fangirls. One of them, sitting directly behind us, lunged over the seat and screamed my name. I was completely taken aback! I looked over and saw Olivia stifling a laugh. Another girl, beside the girl currently attacking me, sat gaping shrieking inside. Finally a blonde one sitting beside the 2 rushed over carrying a napkin and a pen. "Hi!" she said, excitedly, but politely. "My name is Abi, and these are my friends Maddie and Katie. I am deeply apologetic for Maddie, she is currently attacking you. May I have your autograph?" This was the weirdest experience of my life. Were these girls INSANE? "Ummm...sure." I sign quickly, hoping they will leave us alone. I highly doubt this will happen however, but its worth a shot. 'Katie' has apparently recovered from the shock and is now trying to grab my face yelling 'MY TURN'. The Madison girl just continues shrieking, and Abi suddenly loses her cool. She yells "OH MY LANTA, WE JUST MET WEN GIFFORD! WE HAVE TICKETS TO EVERY SINGLE CONCERT WE LOVE YOU FOR LIFE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I look over at Liv, and she is almost sobbing with laughter now. We have started a huge commotion in the theatre and people around us are not impressed. I look up at the screen. Channing Tatum is crying, playing the guitar. We are in so much crap. Liv and I look at each other, and we know that it is time to leave. We both stand up, join hands, and run just as we did on our way here. We can hear the fan girls chasing us as we exit the theatre, and we simply laugh. Its pouring rain. We run and run, having no idea where we are going, but feeling compelled to continue. After a while, we get lost in eachother, and forget all about the girls chasing us. We stop, and at the same time we both speak. "I think the coast is clear!" "The eiffel tower!" I look at Liv, noticing she is drenched. But she's still gorgeous! I lift my hand to touch her cheek. We stand there, in the rain, just gazing at each other. The world freezes and I am only aware of her. Her eyes bore into mine. Slowly I leaned foreword and met her lips, with a sudden passion. Her arms reached up and surrounded my neck. I deepened the kiss. A surge of energy flows through my body. I pull her closer to me. I can't remember a happier time. It's better than the rush I feel when I'm on stage. She runs her fingers through my hair. I smile through the kiss. The sound of my phone brought back the senses of reality. Olivia pulled away like she'd just been shocked. I mentally cursed the caller. "Hello." I said into the receiver. "Is this Wendell Gifford?" said the voice at the other end. I roll my eyes. "Yes." The man coughs. "It is my great displeasure to inform you that on behalf Raymond Beech, you are being sued." Without another word he hung up. Olivia put her hand on my shoulder. "What is it Wen?" I can't find the words to tell her. To make matters worse, on the other side of the street stood Maddie, Abi, and Katie, digital cameras in hand.


	18. Discovery

**Hey Guys! Sorry It's taken me so long to update...but as you know, I update more frequently the more reviews I have and there were absolutely no reviews for the last two chapters. I know that the past chapters were full of only romance but as you saw in our last cliff hanger, THE LAWSUIT IS BACK! So enough of my talking...**

Olivia's Pov:

Stella paced back and forth across the room. "Why didn't you tell us any of this sooner?" Wen shrugged. "We didn't think he would actually go through with it." Mo, who has been crying ever since we told her the news, squeaked, "We have to get a lawyer. We have to win! Lemonade Mouth can't go down!" Charlie smiled, "Maybe it's just a prank guys! I love pranks!" I glare at him. "There's no time for optimism. We all know this is real now." Stella stopped walking and picked up her guitar. "What are you doing?" I was answered by her strumming a very harsh sounding song on her guitar. "She strums when she's angry." Charlie said plainly. Mo stood and walked out of the room, motioning for us to follow. With the exception of Stella-the-angry-guitar-player, we did. She crouched down at the cabinet and pulled out a phone book. Apparently she found what she was looking for because she promptly pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number. "Hello? My name is Mohini Banjaree, bass player for Lemonade Mouth. Oh, your kids are big fans? How nice. Well anyways, I am calling because we are being sued and are in need of a great lawyer. You would? Fantastic. Tomorrow then? Alright. Bye." Charlie pranced over to her and said, "Who was that!" which was a ridiculous question because it was quite obviously a lawyer. Wen laughed and looked over at me. Pitying Charlie, Mo said (very slowly) "That was John Albert. He is a very successful lawyer. My cousin, Parvati's father used his services last year. They won." Wen cheered. "Fantastic! So he agreed?" Mo nodded. The angry guitar music stopped abruptly and Stella came bolting out of the room, crashing into me. "whoops! Sorry Olivia White. What did I miss?" we told her about our lawyer. Stella laughed like a lunatic. "YOU GUYS! WE ARE SO WINNING THIS LAWSUIT!" I didn't want to stay and listen to Stella rant about our possible winning. So i sneak away to our room. Once I reach the door, I fling it open and collapse on the bed. I don't care what Mo says. This lawsuit would be difficult. I hear the door creak open and look up, hoping to see Wen. Alas, it's Mo. "Hey girl! What's up? I am not in the mood to talk to her right now. I smile and look up at her. "Hey Mo" I force. "How's it going." Her face lit up suddenly. "Oh, it's great, I really think that this lawyer is gonna save your buts, and I will be the hero. And…" Mo continued on and on about her excitement for the case, but I don't have the energy to hear her anymore. I just want to go talk to Wen. "You know Mo, I'll be right back, ok? I have to go for a minute, but you can, uhh, discuss your plans with…yourself." I say as I gather my brown leather bag, and rush out of the room without waiting for a response. I head down the hall to where Wen's room is. I'm about to knock when Wen opens the door and rushes out. "Ahh. Oh. Liv. Hi. I was just coming down to see you." He says while rubbing his head. He steps aside. I walk past him into the room, planting a kiss on his cheek as I walk by. "Is Charlie here" I ask, hoping he isn't. "No, he went out 'To find love in a hopeless place'. At least that's what he said. I think every place for him is hopeless right about now." I laugh, leaning on Wen. "Did he really say that when he left? There's no way he said that". Wen looks at me, smirking. "He said and I quote. 'This hot tamale is off to go find love in a hopeless place. Next time you see me, Ima bring my girl.'" I sit there silently for a minute, before we both erupt into laughter. "He didn't say that Wen, you're making that up!" I accuse, poking him in the stomach. "I swear he did, I wish I got it on tape." I laugh, but remember why I'm here. "Wen, Ray is suing us. What are we gonna do? So Mo got a lawyer. But it's just his word against ours. The suit would never go through, Ray must know that. This has to be about something else." Wen is looking confused, so I keep going. "Wen, what is the point of going to court? To prove the case, one way or the other. There is no evidence for either of us, so nothing can be proved. They'll just drop the case. Usually, a case like this wouldn't even make it to court. But because of the publicity, we will, but nothing is going to happen. So Ray is either an idiot, or has some other plan. And I personally don't think he's an idiot." Wen looks at me, shaking his head. "Liv, what are you saying." I take a deep breath, knowing that he's not going to like this. "What I'm saying is that Ray isn't trying to sue us. He knows that won't work. He wants something. I'm not gonna see him, I'm just gonna phone him alright. We'll see what he wants, and we'll try to fix this ok?" Immediately Wen cuts in. "Absolutely not Liv. How can you say that? Did you see what happened last time we tried to politely deal with Ray? Especially you. What he WANTS is to do something to you. I'm not gonna let that happen. And I'd prefer that this time, I don't get hospitalized." I cut in. "Listen Wen. What do you think he gonna do, choke me through the phone? Calling him is not going to hurt anyone. We need to know what he's up to. He's not trying to sue us. I know that now. He knows that I would know that. What he's doing, is playing games with me." Wen stands up. "No Liv. You aren't calling him. That's that. It's too dangerous." I grab my bag, and swing it over my shoulder. "Ya, well lucky for us, you don't make my decisions." I snap as I push through the door, slamming it behind me.


	19. Room 406

**Here is another interesting/ long chapter for our lovely readers. We love you.**

Olivia's POV:

Maybe I was a little too harsh on him. After all, he was only trying to protect me. However, I knew that what I was doing was best for the entire band. I glance behind me and my heart sinks. There he is. Wen sure is persistent. "Olivia!" he calls. I stop walking and stare into his pleading eyes. "Please." Before I even say it, I know I'm going to regret lying to him. "Fine Wen, you win." He breathes a sigh of relief and then I'm wrapped in his strong arms. I pull away and say, "Well, Mo is waiting for me downstairs. I better go back." He kisses my forehead. "I love you Liv, I know you're making the right decision." It kills me to see how willingly he believes me. How much he trusts me. Without saying anything I turn around and run down the stairs. Once I'm SURE he's gone back to his room, I pull out my phone. The sickening voice picks up at the other end, "If it isn't Olivia!" I take a deep breath before saying, "What do you want Ray." I hear him laughing. "To win the lawsuit and destroy your band." I try to make my voice sound as menacing as possible. "You're lying Ray. I want to know what you want from me." There was a pause on the other end, almost a pause of shock. "Alright Olivia. You caught me, just as I knew you would. I just didn't expect you to discover the truth so soon." I began to feel angry. "Ray, tell me what you want!" I knew he was enjoying my distress. "If you want to know what I want, we'll have to meet up in person." Confused, I ask, "I'm in _Paris_ Ray! How can we meet up if we're not even in the same country?" He anticipated this question. "You underestimate me. I'm in Paris too my dear." A wave of fear passes over me. "Y-you are?" I manage. He laughs again. "Of course I am! Now are you going to meet me or not?" In my heart I know this isn't a good idea. So silently, I apologize to Wen. "When and where?" He knew I'd agree. "Right now, I'm staying at Hotel de Vie. See you soon." with the click of the receiver, I know the call is over. I glance at the clock. It's an hour before I have to meet the band for our practise. I have just enough time to meet Ray. I race down the stairs and out the door. I signal a taxi and hop in. "Le Hotel de vie s'il vous plait!" It takes us only five minutes to get there. Ray really HAS been keeping an eye on us. I enter the building and there he is, in the lobby. He grins a sickening smile and rises from his seat. "If it isn't Mademoiselle Olivia White!" I glare at him. "Alright Ray what do you want?" He throws he head back and laughs. "You're so naive! There's no way I'm telling you in public!" The feeling of fear inside me began to intensify. Ray took hold of my arm and guided me to the elevator. We waited in silence as the elevator slowly rose to his floor. The doors opened and he shoved me out. "Room 406." I walked to where he said. When I reached the room, he began to unlock the door. "Can't you just tell me out here? No one else is around Ray." Unexpectedly he shoved me against the door. His face was so close to mine I could smell the garlic on his breath. "I want you." With that the door behind me opened and I fell into the arms of the wildebeest.

Wen's POV:

I calmly walk down the hallway to the girl's room. I knock on it and it's immediately opened by Charlie. "Hey Wen! I didn't have any luck today with the ladies. Apparently French woman have no taste." I roll my eyes. "Their loss Charlie!" Mo's voice echos through the room. "Insecure in her skin! Like a puppet a girl on a string!" Charlie runs back to his drums. I look around the room. Something's missing... I run to my keyboard and start playing. Something sounds off... Then it hits me. I stop playing as fast as I started and run to Stella's side. "Where's Olivia!" I yell over the music. She stops strumming and looks at me. "I don't know." Mo's voice continues to sing. "SHE'S SO GONE!" I rip the mic from her hands. "Where is my girlfriend? She said she was coming back to you! Where is she?" Mo brushed a piece of her hair behind her ears and said, "Actually, I haven't seen her since she went to meet you." Charlie rose from his drums and looked at me. "Did she say anything to you?" My heart stops. I can't breathe I grab on to the arm of whoever is beside me. "Ray." I manage to gasp out. An eerie silence falls upon my friends and I. Stella, who turns out to be the arm thats supporting me, says, "Wen, what exactly did she say?" I tell her about our entire conversation, right up until the lie she had told me. Mo starts to cry again. "We don't even know where he is!" I straighten up and feel a new determination. "I'm going to find her!" Charlie put a hand on my shoulder. "Wen, it's impossible." I spin around and stare right at his face. "She's the woman I love. I'm NOT about to let Ray harm her."

Olivia's POV:

The ropes around my arms feel like they're made of knives and the gag in my mouth threatens to cut of circulation in my cheeks. Tears are streaming down my eyes. Why hadn't I listened to Wen? Ray and his friend sat in the other room talking in hushed tones. No doubt discussing what to do with me. Maybe they'll kill me. That thought makes me cry even more. The hushed whispers in the other room stop and Ray and Mark enter the room. Behind them, is Scott. I look at him and he quickly looks away. Ray crouches down beside me and grins. "Hello beautiful." he says. Mark and Scott leave the room and close the door behind them. Ray unties my gag. I react by spitting in his face. Disgusted, he wipes away my saliva, and slaps my face. "Don't you get it? You've lost!" he says teasingly. "Wen is coming soon. I told him that if I was gone for over an hour, something was wrong." I silently prayed that my bluff had worked. He laughed. Clearly it hadn't. "You didn't tell your pathetic boyfriend anything!" before I could respond he kissed me. When he pulled away I screamed. "Get away from me!" Ray brushed my hair out of my face. "You're too pretty to be with a guy like Wen." I screamed again. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Out of nowhere the door behind him flew open and there was Scott. Before Ray had a chance to turn around, Scott picked up a lamp and smashed it over his head. I watched in bewilderment as Ray toppled over. "Sorry I took so long." Scott said plainly as he came to untie me. "What do you mean? I thought you were on HIS side!" He kicked Ray's head, "Well, I was. That is, until I realized what kind of person he actually was. Lemonade Mouth is better than Mudslide Crush, and you and Wen belong together. He just can't accept that." I touch the place where Ray slapped me, and I start crying again. "Thank you so much Scott!" He waved the compliment away. "Come on. We better get out of here." He opened the door but before he walked out I said, "What about the-I mean, Mark?" he laughed, "Oh don't worry! I knocked him out too." We left the room and hurried to the elevator. "I guess you want to be back in the band now huh?" I say. To my surprise, he shakes his head. "No. I've been joining bands and getting kicked out of bands for years. My guitar days are through. I'm going to be a music critic." The elevator opened and we left the hotel without so much as a second glance. We signalled a cab back to my hotel. Those five minutes seem to take forever. When we finally reach it, I don't even wait for the cab to stop before jumping out. I hear Scott's footsteps behind me as I run back into the hotel. I walk as calmly as I can to the elevator and press the button. Just as I do, the doors open and there is Wen. Seeing his face brings back the tears and they're once more falling down my face. He opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. To me, it was the best kiss we ever had. When we broke apart I looked into his eyes and saw that there were tears forming. "I'm so sorry Wen! I should've listened to you!" I buried my head into his shoulder. "Olivia, you lied to me." I can't believe what I've done. All I can say is, "I love you. Please, don't be mad." He takes my hand and leads me to a seat in the lobby. "I'm not mad Olivia, I'm disappointed. I love you with everything that I am. Nothing, _nothing_ matters as much to me as you. I don't want to see you get hurt. You know that. I'm disappointed that you betrayed my trust. You could've been seriously hurt." He cups my chin in his hand, tilts my head and looks right into my eyes. "Baby, promise me that you will never ever do this again." I remember all that happened today and shudder. "I promise Wen." This time, I really mean it.


	20. Changes

**To make up for our lack of updates...here's a third one :) We love you guys alot.**

Wen's POV

Yesterday was our last day in Paris. Everyone is sad to leave, but excited to move on, to Italy. Except Olivia. She can't even talk about Paris anymore, but doesn't seem at all interested in going to Italy. She can't really seem to talk about anything anymore. At least not to me. I'm not sure what's going on, but ever since she met up with ray that one night, she has completely changed. She has become completely passive. She refuses to make decisions, only talks when spoken to directly, and even then she replies with one word answers. I've begged for her to talk to me, to tell me what's wrong, but she shrugs it off. It's like Olivia is gone, but her body stays with us to haunt us. I lie awake at night imagining possible reasons to explain it, but it only makes me feel worse. I just need her to talk to me! What happened to my angel? I drag my last suitcase behind me into the elevator, and notice Mo is already inside, with the biggest bag I've ever seen. "Hey Mo. Do you know where Olivia is? Does she need any help?" I ask. Mo gives me a look full of pity, and it stirs up an irrational wave of anger in my stomach. "Ya, she's just gone down, we should catch up with her. It's her last bag." I look down at the floor, embarrassed by the sad expression she is giving me. "Great. Um...ya, ok. You excited for Italy?" This finally banishes the look from Mo's face, as she gushes about all she wants to do while we are there. The doors open, and I see Liv pulling a pink suitcase with little kittens all over it. Walking up to her, I grab the handle, and take her hand. She bristles but holds on, and walks stiffly towards the bus without saying a word. I load our stuff under the bus while she just stands there, staring blankly. What happened? Even on the night she got back, she was frightened, but still there! I guess I come up too quickly, because when Igrab Olivia's hand, she screams. She then tenses up, and begins to shake, and I have to carry her onto the bus. Our crew looks at me sadly, and I have that burning anger in my stomach again. She's fine. She's going to be fine. I carry her to the row where we always sit together, and set her down. She has come back to her senses mostly, but is still extremely stiff. "I think I'm just gonna sit over here." She almost whispers, getting up and moving to an empty seat. I nod, willing myself not to tear up, and watch as she sits down 2 rows behind me, across the aisle, and stares vacantly out the window. I watch her as we drive for almost 3 hours, and she doesn't move from her position, rarely even blinking. I long to know what's going on in her head, to help her, to destroy everything that is plaguing her. But I can't destroy anything if she won't tell me what happened. Finally she stands up, and comes over to my seat. "I'm just gonna go…" She starts, then seemingly forgets what she was saying, and stares down at her boots. "Liv. You're gonna go…" I prompt. "Umm…..I'm gonna go take a nap." She says. "Ok, hun. I'll be here if you need me." She nods, turns away and heads into a bedroom. I sit, doing nothing, acting as a guard for Olivia. Which is of course ridiculous. But I said I would be here for her, and I'm never taking that lightly again. Thankfully, no one else tries to talk to me. I'm not sure if its because they see I don't want to talk to them, or that they don't know what to say. With our band, it's almost definitely the latter, but I'm thankful none the less. As I sit there, trying to decide if its really necessary, I hear something. I turn around and realize that it's coming from Liv's room. And its not music, or tv, or anything remotely pleasant. It's a blood curdling scream, followed by mumbled begging, and pleading for mercy. No one else seems to notice, and I am suddenly so glad that I paid such close attention. I rush to the bedroom, but open the door slowly. Olivia is tossing fitfully, begging and screaming. I hold her as tightly as I can. "It's ok Liv, wake up honey. Wake up." She wakes up, and screams again, this time at me. I hold her closer, rocking back and forth. "It's just Wen. It's ok, it was just a dream. You're gonna be ok. I'm right here." She stops moving, and relaxes into my arms. She starts sobbing, and I just repeat the words over and over, holding her while she cries. We stay like this until Liv has no more tears to cry, and long after that. I shift my position slightly, but this sends Liv into a state of complete panic. She grabs my arm. "No! Don't go! Please, don't go! I don't wanna be alone. I'm scared." Her voice cracks out, thick with tears. "I'm not going anywhere." I promise into her hair, squeezing her as tightly as I can against my body. We stay like this all night. Ocassionally Olivia will wake, shaking with fear, but when I whisper to her she quickly calms down. I don't sleep at all. I just lie there, rocking her, praying she'll be later, Liv stirs, then turns to look at me. "Hey, you're up" I say softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. At first she tenses, but she quickly relaxes. She closes her eyes, and I hold her to me again. "It's ok Liv, I'm here." She tenses at the name. "You're the only one who's ever called me that." I assume this is true, but I never really thought much of it. "Besides Ray," she continues. I freeze. "What do you mean Liv?" I whisper. She starts to shake, but stops, takes deep breaths and composes herself. She tells me everything, from the phone call, to meeting ray at his hotel. She tells me she was tied up, that Ray abused her, and that the only thing that saved her from was Scott. When she's done, she's soaked my finally dry t-shirt in a new coat of tears. I'm frozen. It's as if all light has been sucked out of the world. "Olivia. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" I repeat, fading out, willing myself not to cry. All the anger that I had at the crew, at Mo, is amplified by 10000. It is not directed at them anymore, but at Ray. That horrible excuse for a person. All the control that Olivia had is now gone, and she is weeping onto my shoulder. I let her cry for a while, but there is so much that I need to know. "Olivia, did you call the police" I ask, looking directly at her. "N-no. No I can't." She stutters, putting her face in her hands. "Olivia, listen to me. If you didn't call the police, that means Ray is still out there. Scott didn't kill him. He would have woken up. We have to call them. If he's followed us this far, he can follow us anywhere. He can follow you anywhere. He could take you at any moment that you're by yourself." Olivia pleads, "Then don't leave me by myself Wen, I don't want to be by myself! Stay with me!" I breathe deeply. "Olivia, Ray deserves to go to jail. He needs to be punished. He needs to be put somewhere where he can't hurt anyone. Even just me being with you, as much as I hate it, isn't enough. You saw what happened last time." She starts to cry again, and I can't stand that I'm making her upset, but she has to. "Liv, please." I whisper. "Wen, don't you get it. I couldn't tell you. Still can't believe I did. I can't go talk to some policemen! But even if I could, you know what will happen! It will have to go to court. Not only will I have to talk about it, and look at his face. But the press will talk about it, it will be all over the news, in magazines, the internet. Everywhere." She starts sobbing again, and my heart breaks. "I can't Wen. Please don't make me." And then I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. I can't make her do something like this, it will break her. She's so shy, and she presses through it so well when we perform. But this will crush her. She will never be the same. But I can't protect her. That kills me, but I know that I can't. Both Ray and the wildebeest are much bigger than me. Can take me out. Have done it before. And I feel more helpless than I have in my whole life. I take her hand in mine, and look deep into her beautiful blue eyes, that now show so much fear. I lean down to kiss her, but she puts her hands on my shoulder to stop me. "Wen…" she says, and I look at her, hurt. "I can't" she continues, and I know she's not back.

**Sorry for such a sad chapter... but it had to be done :( Will Olivia ever come back? Can Wen stop Ray, and help her return?**


	21. Those Eyes

Olivia's POV:

When Wen left, I sank back into my bed and lied there, staring at the ceiling. I had told him I was getting dressed and then coming out to meet him, so I will eventually have to go out before he gets worried and comes back. But right now, all I can do is lie here. I am not afraid of Wen. Or am I? Everything I know tells me I'm not, that I can't be, but a wave of fear still washes over me. I love him, I do. But being with him only reminds me of Ray. The way that he looked down at me was the same that Ray did in my mind, although in my heart I know it wasn't. Wen's look, I know, is filled with love, where Ray had only lust. But the almost hungry look stirred up the images of Ray, and I was almost brought back into the world of nightmares. And I can not let that happen, because if I go back, I'm not sure I'll come back out. But maybe Wen didn't even have a "look". Maybe just being close to someone, being kissed by someone brought me back to that state. I will myself to get up and walk over to the mirror. I take a cloth, wiping off the makeup I left on my face during the night, revealing the bruises that Ray gave me. They are even uglier today, a slight purple surrounding my eye, and a slap mark on my cheek, with each finger clearly outlined. I hurriedly coat them in a fresh layer of makeup, not even wanting to see them myself. Also, if Wen does come back, which he might at any moment, he can't see them. After I've covered the bruises entirely, I put on my regular make-up. I put on a short pink dress and flip flops, but then I see the marks on my arms, and change into a long sleeved shirt, even though it's warm out. My legs aren't too bad, but I put jeans on anyways. I walk out of the room, bracing myself to have to talk to the band, to Wen. I'm only crazy when there are people around. On my own I can sort out my thoughts, tell myself what's real, tell myself that I'm safe. But when there are people around, I focus on trying to seem ok, make them never suspect what happened, that the flashbacks come so easily. Wen can quickly turn into Ray, everyone around me can turn into an enemy, and I can fully lose my grasp on reality, and spin into a nightmare of fear. I know they think I'm crazy, and Itry to show them I'm ok. But I'm starting to think that maybe I'm not. Perhaps I am crazy. The only way for me to get better is for me to tell people, for them to help me. I tried. Every time Wen tried to talk to me in Paris, I wanted to tell him, but I lost control, slipped into the nightmares. Maybe we can get better now that he knows. Mo sees me, and her face lights up. She smiles like you smile at a child, and says in a sugar-coated voice, "Good morning Olivia. How are you feeling?" Anger pulses through me, even though she is just trying to be nice. I am not a child. "I'm fine." I say flatly, shutting down as I always do now. "Good, I'm glad. We're gonna stop for breakfast in a few minutes, is there somewhere you'd like to go?" She asks, with the same a-touch-too-sweet tone. "Anywhere is fine," I tell her, and sit down in a seat by myself, where Wen and I always sit. I want Wen to come and talk to me, but I'm too afraid to go up to him. I assume he will come sit, but he takes a seat across the aisle. Wen has never stopped trying ever since this happened to me. He always carries my stuff, talks to me when I don't reply, holds my hand, sits with me when I say nothing. But today he sits by himself, not even looking over at me. I shouldn't have done that last night. He's my boyfriend. The bus drives for a couple minutes and Stella tells the driver to stop. "A RESTAURANT YES!" We filed out of the bus and entered the small cafe. I walk beside Wen. This time, he isn't morphing into Ray. He's still the boy I love, the boy I trust because I know he deserves it. He looks at me with a tentative smile. "Good morning Liv!" I take a deep breath and try to give him a reassuring smile, "Good morning Wen." even though I'm fighting to remember that I trust him, that he's not going to hurt me. We reach the tiny building and Stella leads us to a window table. "Alright Olivia, you can sit here and we'll go get some food ok?" she used the exact same tone that Mo had used. I felt the anger rushing right back. I managed to contain myself, "Alright." Charlie flipped his hair out of his eyes, "Coming Wen?" Wen glanced at me and then sat down. "No that's ok. I'm just going to stay with my girl." I breathe a sigh of relief. At least he doesn't sound like he thinks I'm three. The band quickly returns and Mo hands me a smoothie, in a child protectant cup. I try to hide my irritation. "So Olivia, how are you today?" Charlie says the words very slowly, as if I'm unable to hear him. "I'm good, how about you Charlie?" He only smiles and nods. I try to take a sip of my drink, but Stella snatches it out of my hand. "Here Olivia, let me help you." she holds it out for me to sip. I'm still a little annoyed but I allow her to feed me anyways. I glance at Wen. He's glaring at the rest of the band. "Uh...guys..." Mo cuts him off. "So Olivia, we're planning on going to shopping today! We thought you'd like that." Why is she talking to me like this? "Thats ok...I don't really feel like shopping." Suddenly Wen stood up and has a furious expression on his face. "Guys! Stop it! She's not a child!" his usual gentle voice is not there. I shake a little, but I'm aware that Wen is Wen, and I trust him. Mo looks at me with a panicked look, "Look what you did! She's freaking out again!" Wen slaps her...no...he wouldn't do that. He hasn't moved at all. Wen runs his fingers through his hair. I've seen him do that many times. I guess the familiar gesture brings me back and I cease shaking. Stella kneels down beside me. "Are you ok, sweetie?" That was it. "stop it." i whisper. "What?" I snap my head to face her. "I said stop it! I'm still Olivia! I'm STILL HERE!" I stand up from my seat, shocking them all. I begin storming out, but last minute I remember something. I spin on my heels and say, "Come on Wen." He hurriedly follows. When we reach the bus, I run to our regular seat and he sits with me. "I'm sorry about them." he says plainly. "That's ok" We spend the rest of the day talking in that bus seat. I guess the rest of the band decided we needed some time alone, and for that I am really glad. When they finally come back to the bus, it's 10 o clock and I decide i should get some sleep. "I'm going to bed now Wen." I say as I stand up. "Goodnight." he looks almost sad. I don't want to be alone though. "Protect me." He slowly gets up and follows me to my room. I don't even bother to put on pajamas and just go straight to bed. Wen pulls up a chair beside my bed, ready to get any one who threatens me.

I'm kissing someone, but i'm not afraid. In fact, I feel happy. I've never felt so wonderful before. "I came in to do some laundry but instead I found a soap opera." me and the boy break apart and I see it's Wen. We are transported to our school. He takes my hand in his. "Olivia, remember that I will always love you. No matter what happens." I stare into those intense eyes. The look of love in them, the look of worry. "I need you to come back to me, Liv." I struggle to understand what he means. "Come back to you?" He holds me close, so close that I can feel his heart beat. Its so comforting. I never want him to let go. I look up at him and I say, "I love you Wen. I love you." we kiss again.

I wake up and see Wen is still awake. "Liv, baby, was it another nightmare?" He looks so worried. I remember my dream. How desperate he was for me to come back to him. I fling the sheets off of me and throw myself into his arms, before I lose control again. "I love you Wen." His arms tighten around me. "I love you too, Liv." he is crying again. I pull away from the hug and look into those eyes. I don't see Ray. I see only my protector, my comforter, my best friend, my lover. Wen. I brush a tear from his cheek, and risk kissing him. Just a light kiss. That's just enough to reassure him that I will never fully leave him.


	22. The Elevator

Wen's POV: I wake with a jolt and sit up in my cot. Olivia is having one of her nightmares. I throw away my sheets and sit at the edge of her bed. "Liv honey, wake up." I whisper. Her eyes fly open and for a moment she looks panicked. Then her eyes settle on me. "Don't worry it was only a nightmare." I take her hand and kiss it. "Go back to sleep." She closes her eyes and says, "Sing to me." I run my hands through her hair, over and over. "When the waves seem too high to find your way out, when no one can hear you no matter how loud you shout, I'll be your shoulder to cry on, your lifeline in trouble. When you need me I'll be there. I won't let you crumble." I kiss the top of her head and return to my cot. She gets a little bit better every day. With every sign of recovery, her smiles, her laughs, her kisses, my love for her grows stronger. When we arrived in Italy, she asked for a cot in her room for me, so I could get some rest. Now we both sleep, at least a little bit. I'm the only one she has now. She doesn't want to talk to the rest of the band, and I don't make her. Its not that they aren't there. They are, but not like they should be. She ignores them, and they pretend she's a child. She walks away, we go talk by ourselves. The same everyday. Her only escape is in her music. When we play, she's the exact same Liv she's always been. But otherwise, she's still got a long way to go. But we're gonna do it together. We aren't quite the same as we were before, but everyday she opens up to me more, and I know that we're going to be fine. I reach into my pocket and touch the black velvet box. I've been carrying it with me everywhere, ever since I bought it. It's not an engagement ring, but I still don't know if she's ready. I bought it before all of this, and had been planning to surprise her with it. But since "the mishap"-which is what we've been calling it-I've hesitated a bit. I of course still feel the exact same way, but she has slight reservations, and I'm not sure she would feel comfortable with anything like this. So I put the box back in my pocket, like I had countless other times. But as I lay down to try and go back to sleep, I argued with myself in my mind. Liv wasn't ready for something like this anymore. Anything out of the ordinary makes her nervous and upset. It's a really bad time. But…It can be a promise that we'll get through this together. That through good times and bad, neither of us are going anywhere. That we'll be Wenlivia for the rest of our lives. That I'm going to marry her someday. I can't seem to agree with myself so I just give up and go to sleep. Olivia's POV- As my eyes open, I feel the usual burst of fear I get every morning. Thinking I'm in Ray's hotel room and not mine. But then I see Wen, and I remember everything. I close my eyes, starting my now "morning ritual". I tell myself everything I know. Ray is in jail, and is not going to be able to hurt me. I have friends who love me and take care of me, and a boyfriend who will protect me. He's right over there. I count to 10 slowly, and then keep going. I need to hold myself together, and seem all right to avoid questions. I can do this. I open my eyes, feeling much better already. Taking a deep breath I push aside the covers and walk over to Wens cot. "Rise and shine, sleepy head" I say playfully, running my fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter open, and he smiles. "Morning baby, how you feeling?" I consider telling him what I would tell anyone else, that I'm fine, but remind myself that that's not for him. "A little shaky this morning really. But I'll be all right." He pulls me in for a hug, and I just let him hold me. I feel instantly better, like I might almost be normal today. I pull away, and smile at him mischievously, "Alright Mister. That's enough, now get out of my room." He laughs, grabbing his stuff. "Ok. See you in a few minutes." He says, and walks out the door to his own room. I've gotten used to getting ready really quickly, because I can't stand to be in a hotel room by myself. Never will be able to again, I imagine. I throw on a short pink dress, and put on my makeup. I brush through my hair quickly; pinning up my bangs the way Wen likes it. I grab my purse and run out the door as if someone were actually chasing me. I slam it behind me and lean against it, sliding down to sit against it. I catch my breath, and wait staring at Wen's room across the hall, willing him to come out. When he finally does I run up and wrap my arms around him, almost knocking him off his feet. "Hey" he says, with a confused voice. "You ok?" I take a deep breath, clinging to the calm he gives me. "I am now. I don't like being in there alone. It scares me." He pulls me in tighter again, and put his hands through my hair. "I know sweetie." He says, still holding me. I pull away, refreshed. "But I was told sternly to get out." He adds laughing. "Shut up Wen" I say, grabbing his hand as Charlie joins us in the hall. "Morning Charlie" I say as he walks past us, and straight into the wall. I look up at Wen, and he just shrugs. "Charlie?" I ask. "Are you all right?" He stands up straight and spins around. "Yes!" He replies, now fully focused. "I was just….distracted" he says, then runs off down the stairs. Wen and I look at each other. We stare at each other for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. "I think we're all back to normal now, huh?" Wen says, walking into the elevator. "I guess so." I say, following him in. We press the lobby button and wait. We start to go down, but then it stops, halfway between floors. I press the lobby button again, and nothing happens. We're completely stuck. "Nothing seems to go smoothly for us lately." Wen says, hardly even bothered, like this was something as simple as loosing a quarter. I slide down and sit on the floor, closing my eyes. Even though it has nothing to do with it, the panic of the elevator brings back everything. Im not in rays room im in an elevator with Wen. I have friends and family who love me, and a boyfriend who will look after me and protect me. He's right here. I need to keep it together. "Liv honey, what's wrong? It's gonna be fine don't worry. They'll fix it, or it'll fix itself. Not a big deal." He says, nealing down beside me. "I…I know.." I stutter, spitting the words out in chunks, taking deep breathes, trying to slow my racing heart. I'm not claustrophobic, and I'm not in a hurry. Why should I be scared? I'm so tired of losing it every five seconds. I hate it. "Talk to me" I say simply, knowing his voice will calm me. "I know I've never talked about this before." He starts. "But it's never really come up. But I still remember everything about the day I first met you." His voice helps a lot, and I'm starting to calm down. I nod, telling him to keep going. He sits, and takes my hand. "I can tell you what you wore on the first day I met you. You had just transferred to our school in the middle of first grade, when you moved in with Gram. You walked into the classroom and my heart nearly stopped. I knew from the moment I saw her that I would never let anything hurt you, and that I couldn't live without you. But I was too scared to talk to her, and I hate myself for it. I couldn't even talk to you enough to be friends, and you had to go through your moms death and the issues with your dad on her own. I can't believe I did that to you. But anyways. You walked in carrying a blues clues lunch box, with your shoulder length blonde hair in pigtails tied with pink ribbons. You had a blue dress that didn't match the ribbons at all, but it was still so perfect. It had little orange flowers on it, and white ribbon at the bottom. You were so beautiful. You had an orange cardigan too, to match the flowers. You almost sat beside me, but you sat beside Mikey Nichols instead. I hated him for the rest of the time he was at our school, even though it wasn't his fault. I watched you all the time since then. I always wanted to talk to you, but I never could bring myself to. Getting detention. Best thing that ever happened to me." I've calmed down entirely, and I'm just staring into his eyes. Usually I would think he's making this up. He's so good with words, I'd think he just came up with that to calm me down. Only I still have that dress. I pull him towards me, and kiss him letting it linger much longer than I have since the mishap. When I finally pull away, I look at him again. "How do you remember that?" I ask him, dumbfounded. "I remember everything about you." He says, as if its no big deal to just describe out of nowhere, an outfit I wore in first grade. I lean in to kiss him again but he keeps talking. I lean back, and listen. "Liv, you are my everything. I love you more than life itself. Nothing can ever take me away from you. I just want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you. I know we're going through some stuff right now, but I know now that this makes it an even better time than any." He says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a simple black velvet box. My heart stops. No way. We're only 18, there's no way he expects that to happen right now! Its sweet but I just don't know. He opens it and I see a simple silver ring with a purple stone in the centre. It's beautiful. "Will you take this? To remember that I'm never ever going anywhere. That you never have to be scared, because I'll always be here for you, no matter what. That we can get through anything together. To remember that we're gonna be best friends for the rest of our lives, and that one day when we're ready, we'll get married. That nothing can stop us. And that I love you more than words can express?" For a second I'm speechless. But then, I jump up and throw my arms around him, and start to cry. "Of course Wen! I love you so much! You mean everything to me." I lean in to kiss him, but again it doesn't happen. He takes the ring and slides it on my finger. Come on, is he gonna do this all day? He picks me up and spins me around. I throw my head back and laugh like I haven't since everything that has happened. When he sets me down he leans in and we finally kiss. If last time was longer than I have let him in forever, this at least doubles it. I don't even want the elevator to start working anymore, but just to stay here with Wen all day. But, as it always does, reality interrupts us, and the elevator starts moving again. I lose my balance, and Wen steadies me, both of us laughing. "Always, huh?" He says. "I guess so," I say for the second time that day, as we step out into the lobby to meet the band, and for the first time in weeks, I have a smile on my face as I do so. 


	23. Paparazzi

Wen's POV-

Olivia locks eyes with me, and I walk over to her, away from the crowd, including our band and crew. "Ya baby?" I ask her, sounding more worried than I should, and kicking myself for it. "Ok" She spills out. "So Scott. He's here. I told him he has to come to one of our concerts again, and I guess he thought I meant like, right now. So, he's in Italy. He's coming to our show tomorrow, but he wants to meet us for lunch today before the signing. I said we could. But. Uhhh, well. Help me control Mo?" I laugh, relieved. "Gosh Liv, you scared me! I thought something was wrong!" I press my forehead against hers, and we lock eyes. "I will do my very best to control Mohini Banjaree, and if things get out of hand, I will not hesitate to call for back up." I say in a mock professional tone. Liv throws her head back laughing. "You make no sense Wen," She giggles. Even though we overuse the joke, I strike a dramatic pose, and say "Fine. Be heard? It's a stupid song, I'm never singing it again." She squeals and puts her finger to my lips. "Wen, shhhhhh! Charlie's gonna hear you!" As if he doesn't know we say it every day. "So what Liv? He wouldn't even get it." I say, amused. "I know. But…" She tries, but then she too bursts into laughter. "Get over here, you" She says, wrapping her arms around my neck. She leans in to kiss me, but right as our lips touch, we are bombarded with paparazzi. As the cameras flash voices yell out "Wen, is it true that you and Olivia are engaged?" "Do you two have any plans for your upcoming wedding?" "Olivia, is it true that you are expecting a baby?" "Can you tell us any details about the stone?" It's been ONE DAY. The media seems to notice everything much faster than anyone else, as we haven't even gotten a chance to tell the band about it. Of course, we aren't engaged, but Mo and Stella haven't even asked Liv about the ring. Olivia, who hasn't recovered enough to deal with the paparazzi well, looks terrified. She lifts up her hand to hide her face, and I step in front of her. I look over at the band, who apparently are not at all interesting today, and are just looking over at us, free of cameras grabs my shirt, and I can feel the shaking in her hands. "Please" I yell out, but no one can hear me over the others shouting more questions. We've learned not to even try to answer any of them, no matter how ridiculous the question. I turn around and pick Liv up pushing through the crowd. I've never understood how it can be empty one second, and completely filled the next. She's hiding her face in my shoulder, and I feel hot tears starting to cover my shirt. Even still cameras are flashing at us, and people are shouting questions at me, and some are even sticking mics in my face. I put one hand up to block a camera that was too close, and it flashes right away. Awesome. Those ones always end up at the grocery store check out. When we finally get free, I head through a door of the first dressing room, which happened to be Olivia's, and lock the door. I walk over to the couch, and gently set her down, but she doesn't move, or say anything. I pick her up again, and hold her in my lap, stroking her hair and singing softly. After a while, I turn to look at her. "You okay honey?" I say apologetically, wishing I could have done something better to keep them from setting her off. "Ya." She says quietly. "Just counting." She tells me about how she starts her day everyday, and that it helps when she gets scared. I press her head against my chest and whisper, "I wish I could do something that would take all your fear away forever. I'm so sorry this happened to you Liv." She doesn't try to pull away, but simply whispers. "You do Wen. When I look at you, everything makes sense. And when you hold me, I'm not afraid anymore." I don't say anything, but my heart is pounding. I wonder if she can feel it. Probably. We just sit quietly, ignoring the banging on the door, likely from the band. A few minutes later, Olivia pulls back. "I'm feeling okay now." She says, getting up and straightening her dress. She goes over to her mirror and fixes her makeup, even though it's mostly the same. I just watch her, amazed at how perfect she is. She turns around, catching me staring at her. "Don't do that," she says,walking over to me. I'm terrified that she's gonna say that that was the way Ray looked at her, or something, but she continues. "Makes you look silly" she says, poking my nose. "Well I'm sorry! I was captivated by your beauty" I say, only half jokingly. "Oh shut up, Wen." She says, planting the kiss on my lips that was so rudely interrupted before. The banging starts up again, and we figure we had better go out there before Stella breaks down the door. Liv opens the door, and before she even steps out, Mo grabs her left hand, looking down at the ring. "Engaged?" she demands. Olivia's face falls, and she starts to answer but Mo keeps going. "Guys, you're ridiculous. Your 19! That's way too young! Seriously, be smart here!" Olivia keeps trying to cut in, but Mo isn't having it. Finally, I say over top of her, "Mo! Calm down! We probably would have liked to tell you in a happier occasion, but, seeing as you're gonna be like this. We aren't engaged. We're just promised." As soon as the words come out, Mo is screeching, and grabbing Olivia's hand. "Let me seeeee," she squeals. "That's sooooo cute! Olivia, tell me tell me tell me!" Well. I leave the girls to gush over the ring and the promise, and walk over to Scott who just walked into the building. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" I say, happy to have him back. "Are you…engaged?" He asks. Uhhh. I'm gonna have to answer that a million times today. Truthfully, I wish I was. If Liv was 100%, there's a chance I might have asked her. I know we're young, but I just know. "No. It's a promise ring." I tell him flatly. His expression tells me I'm about to hear it, but I just look over at him and say jokingly, "Not in the mood Scott. You wanna come out for lunch or not?" Scott laughs, and we drop the subject. Scott follows me over to where the girls –and I suppose not exactly surprisingly, but awkwardly –Charlie stand still chatting excitingly, pointing at the ring and repeating my words. As I approach, Mo leans down to Olivia's ear and whispers something, but Olivia laughs and smacks her jokingly, shushing her. We reach out our hands to each other and intertwine our fingers, like we've done 1000 times before. Except this timewhen her fingers brush mine, I feel the ring and my heart speeds up. Even though I knew it would be there, I can't help but picture her walking down the aisle, or walking our kids to the bus stop. I don't want to spend a second of my life without her. Apparantly our eyes have been locked for too long, because Mo clears her throat loudly. "Shall we be heading out for lunch, then?" She says, a touch of impatience in her tone. I though this was a simple question, but Olivia stares at the door, paling slightly before she asks, "Are they still out there?" I realize she means the paparazzi, and pull her a little bit closer. "Nope, I had them taken care of a few minutes ago." Mo says proudly, and I don't really want to know how she did this. A few minutes later, we are settling down at a pizzeria similar to Dante's, and everything feels like high school. After a while though, the effect of this wears off and Mo finally pipes up. "I wasn't gonna say this cuz today's been kind of crazy. But.." She breathes dramatically. "What, is he doing here?" She points harshly at Scott, and I try not to roll my eyes. You'd think if she were this fascinated -or appalled, or whatever -she would have said something by now. "Well after I saved Olivia, you guys can't possibly be mad at me anymore" He says far too loudly. Mo just stares at him. "What do you mean 'saved Olivia'?" Stella demands. I glance over at Liv across the table from me, but she is staring at her food as if trying to avoid the conversation entirely. "Well if I didn't get there when I did, we all know what would have happened" Scott says matter-of-factly. "He only got in one kiss, but everyone knows he stops at nothing." Olivia lets out a strangled sob that I imagine she's been holding in this whole time, and runs of to the bathroom without looking at anyone. "What the heck is your problem?" I yell, chasing after her. Mo grabs my arm, and drags me back. "What is going on Wen." She demands, as if I have done something terrible. "Don't, I need to go get Liv!" I snap, rushing off again. "No Wen. Olivia is going to be fine. She always is. She breaks down, and you sing her to sleep or whatever. Tell us what he's talking about right now." She rushes, tears welling up in her own eyes. "He couldn't possibly mean…" I consider denying it, but what good could that do? "Yes actually, he could. Come help me get Liv right now." She nods, openly crying now. "Why didn't she tell anyone?" she sobs, rushing behind me. I ignore her and keep walking. We are not having this conversation in a public restaurant. We get to the bathroom. I consider rushing in, but since I have Mo and Stella, I guess I'll just let them go in. They rush inside and I listen from the door. "Olivia sweetie, it's ok" Mo whispers. I can almost hear her flinch. "Where's Wen" She asks, completely dismissing them. I call in from the door, "I'm right here Liv, come on out, it's ok." I wait for her response, my head turned away from the bathroom. "No. I'm not coming out," she says through her tears. I take a small step, try to think better of it, but then barge into the bathroom, hoping there's no one else in there. She's sitting in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her face buried in them. Hovering around her are Mo and Stella, clearly of no use to her right now. I kneel beside her, and put my arm around her. "What's the matter baby? It's ok." I whisper in her ear. "These are you're friends, you could've told them before anyways. It's ok hun." She lifts her head up, and looks straight ahead of her, not at the girls or me. "Everyone in that restaurant heard him. He was so loud. I…I.." She presses her face back into her knees again. I shake my head. "No, no they didn't. They didn't hear. But honey, even if they did, you did nothing wrong. Stop acting like this is your fault." This time she lifts her head only slightly, but whispers "No. They're all.." She pauses. "They're all gonna look at me like that!" She sighs, pointing at Mo and Stella. I glare at them, and notice that they are in fact looking at Olivia in a pathetic 'kicked puppy' kind of way. I turn around and look directly in her eyes, trying to forget that Mo and Stella are probably standing and gawking. "Maybe for a really short time, but I don't think so. But it won't matter. Because I will never, ever look at you like that." Even though its probably irrelevant, I pick up her hand, and show her the ring. "I promise." I figure that it's gonna take a lot longer to calm her down, as it has lately, but it doesn't. She get's up immediately, and squeezes me in a tight hug. "I know, but I'm just scared," She whispers in my ear. "I know, but I've got you," I whisper back.


	24. Band Meetings

Wen's POV

"Where is Mo? She's the one who called this meeting in the first place." Charlie said as he removed his shoe and smelled its contents. Stella rolled her eyes. "She's fashionably late." The four of us burst out laughing uncontrollably. Liv stares out of the window. "Well she better get back soon. I need to get home. Gram has barely seen me for three months." The tour ended three days ago and we had just gotten back yesterday. Mo's unexpected band meeting confused all of us. "What do you think it could be about?" I voice the question everyone else is thinking. The others shrugged. "Maybe she wants another song?" Charlie yelled. Olivia laughed. "Charlie, she was embarrassed enough by your last song. I don't think she will be needing another one." Charlie shot her a glare and slumped into the corner. "Fine! Be heard? That's a stupid song! I'm never singing it again!" I started laughing again. "Charlie, you can't just say that every time you don't like what someone says." He scrunched up his face "Fine! Be heard—" but he was cut off when Mo came crashing through the door. "Sorry guys! I couldn't find my red dress, so I had to buy a new one." I walked over to where Liv was sitting and sat beside her. "Alright Mo. What's this all about?" She fiddled with a piece of her hair and sighed. "I want to talk about the tour." We must've looked confused because she quickly continued. "A lot of things happened over the past three months. A lot of bad things. Wen and Olivia were chased by obnoxious fan girls! Wen got a concussion! We were nearly sued!" she took a deep breath and looked over at Olivia. Knowing what she was about to say, I put my arm around my girlfriend protectively. "Olivia was nearly—" one glare from me told her to shut up. "Anyways, my point is, a lot of bad things have happened." Stella faked a yawn "Alright Mo. We get it, 'a lot of bad things have happened' would you get to the point." Mo held up her hand to 'silence' Stella. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately. What if these things happen to me?" Charlie gets up from his corner "That would be horrible!" he exclaims. Mo shot him a look, clearly annoyed that everyone was interrupting her speech. "I don't want to take any chances. I'm out of the band." a sickening silence falls upon us. Stella is the one to break it "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! These kind of things come with being famous! We need to be heard! You can't just give up!" As if to show us she could not be persuaded, she turned on her heels and left the house. Charlie looked around the room for a moment, his eyes welling up. "I—I think I hear my mom calling." He followed quickly behind her. "Guys, stop" I call out after them. "You know how many times you did this to us when we were first starting out? And every time, when you came back, you felt stupid for having left. Enough of your temper tantrums!" Liv lets go of my hand and chases after Mo, and I walk behind her. "Mo, don't be stupid!" Olivia cries out. I expect Mo to ignore her and keep walking, but surprisingly she spins around quickly. "Stupid? You think this is stupid? What happened to you _because of this band_ has made you _crazy!_ You aren't even the same person anymore. You think it's stupid to not want that?" I reach for Liv expecting her to break down. But she doesn't. "Yes, it is fricken hard to be me right now Mo!" Olivia screams. "But I am not a different person. How can you say that. I work so hard to keep myself together! I am getting better. You're my best friend, aren't you supposed to be the one who tells me everything is gonna be ok, that I'll get through this? Because that is not what you've done! You've distanced yourself, what do you think, that you're gonna catch it? Right now the only person that I feel like I can trust is Wen. I don't ever break down when it's just Wen. He has stayed with me, and you guys just cause problems. So ya Mo, a bad thing happened. Lots of bad things. But don't you dare talk to me like I'm not there, like I'm a child who doesn't understand anything. I'm still me. Believe it or not, _I can hear you._" She screams, almost collapsing when the words are out, like she has noting left. Mo looks hurt, but just turns on her heels and marches away. Stella and Charlie stand there with their mouths wide open, gaping at her. "Don't just stand there like that people, go get her, right now. She is not getting away that easy, and she's not gonna listen to me. MOVE IT." Olivia snaps at them. I try not to laugh. This is a side of my quiet little girl we don't see too often. "Sweetie, just let her cool off. She always comes back, you know that." I say, pulling her close to me by the elbow. "Wen, I'm tired of this, she can't just march off like that!" She tries to walk away, but I still have her. "Liv hun, you have to calm down." I say pulling her closer. "I know. But she is so immature, and I'm done. She has quit this band how many times since she joined it? And she always comes back. It's where she belongs. She's stupid if she doesn't see that!" I push a strand of hair out of her eyes, and tuck it behind her ear. "You wanna go for a walk hun? It doesn't appear as though we are having a band meeting anymore, and you need to cool off. And, I miss you like crazy." She laughs, a sweet melodic sound. She has calmed down already, but I still wanna be alone with her. "How can you miss me like crazy? I haven't been anywhere." She teases, a spark in her eyes. I try to think of something charming or witty to say, but I decide to just give it to her straight. "I always miss you. Every second your gone I miss you. I need you. I don't ever want to be without you." She wraps her arms around my neck, and out of the corner of my eyes I see Charlie and Stella shrug their shoulders and leave without saying good-bye. "I love you Wen." I smile, overwhelmed with how she makes me feel. "I love you more." I tease her. "Not possible!" she squeals, but we drop the game that we've played so often. We both know no one will ever give in. We start walking, both of us knowing where to go without speaking. There's this path that we used to walk when we first started going out, that goes through a beautiful park by the lake. We've both missed it while we've been away. As we walk, we lean into eachother, laugh, smile, and truly enjoy eachother's presense. I've missed it so much. Even though she hasn't been anywhere, in a way she has. My girl is coming back to me, I can feel it. We walk over and sit on a bench looking out at the lake. The sun is just about to set, and we can see a small sailboat sailing underneath it. As we sit, I reach down and take her hand. My fingers brush the ring, and I feel a rush of adrenaline through my body. I think she notices it too, and she looks down at it. "We're…we're getting married." She says it so slowly it seems like a whisper. I almost panic. "Well, no. I mean, yes, but it's just…" I sputter, nerves threatening to burn my stomach out. "No," she cuts in. "I want to. I want to marry you." I feel like I'm flying. "Well, I mean, we're still really young." I say, but not really meaning it. "No," she says again, this time with a joy in her eyes I haven't seen in a long time. "People don't get it because there are no other matches like us. But there is nothing I'm more certain of in the world than the fact that I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you Wen. I wanna marry you." I look into her eyes, almost drowning myself in their fullness. I slip my fingers behind her ears, and bring myself down to kiss her gently. I know I should pull away, but I can't seem to do it. I lose myself in her. In the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, the feel of her body pressed against mine. I'm afraid though that she can't do this yet. I force myself to pull back, but she pulls me closer. She does pull back, but only for a second. "I'm not afraid of you Wen" she whispers, then wraps her arms around my neck. I pull her as close to me as I can, losing myself again. I almost hope I can never find it. I lose sense of what is myself and what is Liv. She is mine, and I am hers. What does it matter? I don't know how long we went on for. Minutes? Hours? Years? When I finally pull away, I push the hair out of her eyes again. "You're so beautiful." I tell her, soaking in her appearance as if I would never see it again. She laughs and whispers, "You don't look so bad yourself." I study her face, seeing if she's truly all right. "You sure you're ok sweetie? I don't wanna…" She cuts in again. "Wen, I told you. That's over now, I'm better. You helped me through it. I couldn't have done any of it without you. Mo would still be hand-feeding me orange juice. I am not afraid of you." My chest burns. I feel like I'm on fire, yet its one of the best feelings I've ever had. I love her so much. "Good, because your stuck with me for life." I say, and pull her towards me for another kiss. When our lips touch it doesn't calm the fire, but rekindles it, sending it blazing into something seemingly untamable. My heart races as I run my fingers through her hair. I'm not sure I can spend another second without her. We kiss so deeply I'm not sure if we could ever stop. And as the sun sets around us, the world fades away.


	25. The Decision Part One

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update...again...summer has been ridiculously crazy over here...and i've had HORRIBLE writers block. Not a good combination... but the writer's block has died and here's the story**

Wen's POV:

Its possibly the hardest decision I will ever have to make. I've probably laid here for hours thinking about it. His words just keep playing over and over in my head, torturing me. Its only two months into the school year, and although Liv seems fine, I don't want her to face it all alone. I run my hands through my hair. Finally I sit up, tossing my sheets out of the way. None of this would've happened if I hadn't fallen in love with her. She would be safe. The rest of us would be safe. Maybe it really is my fault...

~Four days earlier~

"Do you think Mo will ever come back this time?" Charlie said as he plunged his fork into his lunch. "She seemed pretty serious this time."

Stella tossed her head back and cackled. "Its been two months. Give it up. Mo's gone for good."

It was weird to be having this conversation so far after Mo's band meeting. I could sense Olivia was uneasy. "Guys, we can't talk like that. She just needs time to cool off that's all. Mo always comes back. We're her family."

Hearing this made Charlie beam. "Good! Because I've decided to ask her out again!"

Liv and I made collective "we're-trying-to-be-nice" grunts, but Stella couldn't stifle her laughter. "Charlie give up! Mo is never going to fall for you man." I expected him to look hurt but he only raised his nose in the air and smiled broader.

"That is what you think! I have it all planned out. I'll lour her into Dante's at night...there i will sing my song for her. Once she's in tears, I will ask her to be my girlfriend and then one day my wife!" He looked at us like he'd just revealed his master plan.

I sighed. "Alright Charlie...just promise me you won't take it too hard when she doesn't cry and you don't end up married." Olivia giggled and laid her head on my shoulder.

Stella grimaced at us but turned back to Charlie. "Anyways enough about _Mo _I've been talking to our manager and he's really pushing for a new album. You know, since the tours done and all."

Olivia immediately lifted her head off my shoulder and reached for her backpack. "C'mon then Wen we better get to it!" I looked back at Stella, who looked less than thrilled at Olivia's sudden urge to write songs. Charlie was busy checking his nose for gold. I decided we'd cheer Stella up later and grabbed my girl's safely out of Dante's she turned to me. "We're going to have to put song writing on hold...I want to show you something."

If I had known that agreeing to go with her would put us in this position now, I wouldn't have done it. But I didn't know. "Alright baby." was all I said. The two of us walked in content silence for several blocks with our hands laced together. Finally we reached the park where we spent all the alone time we had together. "Liv, I hate to break it to you but I've seen this place a thousand times." She laughed.

"I know that silly! Just trust me." She pulled me with her deeper into the park until we reached a huge weeping willow. "When my dad first went to jail, I used to come here to be alone. I loved to sit underneath its vines." She dropped my hand and went under the branches. I heard her laugh from inside, so I followed.

A little table was set for us with a picnic basket on top. At first I was speechless. Then I laughed. "What's this for? I thought it was my job to come up with romantic things to surprise you with!"

She walked towards me and kissed my cheek. "Its to say thank you Wen."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her forehead. "What for sweetie?"

She looked up into my eyes. "You never gave up on me, even when everyone else did."

I laughed and whispered into her hair, "I love you."

I walked into my house and was greeted by the smell of Sydney's cookies.

"WEN! IS THAT YOU? COULD YOU BE A DEAR AND GET THE CINNAMON DOWN FROM THE CUPBOARD? I CAN'T REACH IT AND YOU'RE A GIRAFFE!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked into my kitchen and easily reached her ingredient. "Here."

She squealed, a little too excited. "Thank you darling! I'm baking your favourite."

"Anything I can do to help?"I asked.

Sydney shook her head. "Just eat them all when they're done so I don't mess up my diet!"

I laughed and walked up the stairs to my room. It was as if they'd been waiting for me because I had not been in my room for five minutes when a rock came flying through my open window. After I recovered from the shock, I mentally thanked Sydney for opening everyone's windows each morning. Warily, I walked towards the rock now resting on my bed and scooped it up. A not was taped to it. _Where is Mo Banjaree? _ was all it said. All at once I realized that I had no idea. None of us had seen or heard from her in a week. I tore up the paper and shoved it into my garbage bin. I then turned on my heel and bolted down the stairs. "Sorry Syd! I have to go! Important band stuff!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut behind me. I took out my phone and my instinct told me to dial Olivia's number. Mid way through typing it, I decided against it. She would be terrified if I told her about my unidentified flying rock. I decided to call Charlie instead. If anyone could find Mo, he could.

The two of us met up outside Mo's gate. "Are you sure we should be here?" Charlie scrunched his eyebrows together. "Her dad hates us."

I shrugged "We need to ask her family if she's here. Then it's all just some big prank." I started up the path to the door way and Charlie followed closely behind. After only a moment of hesitation, I knocked on the door.

Within what seemed like seconds, Mr. Banjaree flung open the door. Upon seeing us his grin faded. "Oh. I thought you were Mohini."

Charlie sprung out from behind me. "So she really _is _missing?" he looked close to tears. Poor guy.

Mo's father nodded. "For about a week. I thought she was with one of you. We wanted to keep it quiet seeing as you are all... celebrities." it sounded like the last word tasted bitter on his tongue.

"Mo's gone!" Charlie's face began to look distorted with the fight to keep back his emotions.

"Can you tell us anything about the day she disappeared?" I asked.

Mr. Banjaree looked around and motioned us inside. "I don't want any of those confounded paparazzi hearing." I doubted the presence of paparazzi but I welcomed the invitation inside. "Mo told us that she wanted to rejoin the band."

Charlie briefly stopped his hysterics to raise his arms up in victory and yell, "YES! I KNEW SHE LOVED ME!" after receiving strange looks from his audience he quickly said, "i-i mean us...the band that is."

The older man continued. "Anyways, the two of us had a small argument about the subject. I want her to be a doctor. She wants to be a lemonade star or whatever it is..."

Again Charlie cut in, "You mean Lemonade MOUTH star" I elbowed him in his ribs.

"Would you stop interrupting me young lady!" I had to hold back laughter at the expression Charlie had across his face. "After our discussion, she ran out the door to tell you all. She never came home. I thought she had run away to Olivia or Stella's house."

I shook my head. "None of us have seen her sir." Mr. Banjaree looked grave. Charlie said perhaps the only intelligent thing he's said since we arrived. "We'll bring your daughter back sir."

I walked back into my room that night with a handful of Sydney's cookies. We'd looked everywhere in town. We couldn't find Mo anywhere. I had wanted to keep on looking, but I thought Charlie might shrivel up into nothing from all his crying. I sat down on my bed and sat my head in my hands. This was not good. Then I heard my phone buzzing. Stella wondering how the song writing was going. I wasn't about to tell her that our version of song writing was eating lunch under a weeping willow. Then I noticed one unread message. Unknown number.

_As you may have guessed, I have Mo. Who am I? Well I'm a friend of your enemy. You know who he is. Mo is fine. I'm not planning on hurting her... as long as you break up with that girlfriend of yours. When you do, we'll let her go._

__It took all I had not to throw my phone out the window. Ray. I thought we were done with him. Now he's sending people to threaten me into breaking up with Olivia?


	26. The Decision Part Two

**Remember to review :)**

Wen's POV:

I walked as fast as I could to Stella's the next morning. In my mind she was a lot more level headed than Charlie and may be able to actually help. When I reached their house I pounded on the door as hard as I could. One of her little brother's opened the door, holding some strange toy in his arms. He rolled his eyes and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later he returned with a dishevelled Stella. "Hey can we go for a walk or something?" I said.

She looked down at her pyjamas and shrugged. "Whatever." The two of us started walking down her street. I was quiet, not entirely sure what I should say. "What do you want Wen?" she snapped finally.

I took a deep breath, and explained everything.

Stella blinked. "Do you still have this message?" I handed her my phone and she read it. "Maybe its only a lame joke? I'll text them back." She typed something in quickly and pressed send. I watched as her smart-alek grin faded off her face. "The number doesn't exist anymore." she whispered. "Maybe this is serious."

I took my phone back. There was another silence. "So what should we do."

Stella looked at me like I was an idiot. "Its obvious Wen. You and Olivia are done."

I felt my heart jump. "No! I can't do that Stella. I love her too much. There's got to be another way. We'll just figure something out." She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. "Stell?"

She erupted. "You know what Wen? There is nothing else we CAN do! Ray was always out to get us but after you and Olivia started dating he's been much worse. I thought you'd see that! After your concussion, the would-be lawsuit, what almost happened to Olivia, I thought you'd understand that you two can't be together."

I felt anger bubble up inside of me. "What are you saying Stella? That all of this, all of Ray's actions, are my fault?"

She glared at me. "Yeah Wen. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Before I could stop myself I started yelling back at her. "You obviously don't know what it's like for us! You and Mo and Charlie looking at us like we're stupid for wanting to be together!" I tried to force back the tears trying to leave my eyes. "You don't know what it's like to almost lose the person you care about most, and have to be the only one who can bring her back. You don't know anything Stella."

She slapped me, hard, across my face. The light chat I had been anticipating had exploded into a full heated argument. "Shut UP Wen! Its time to wake up. All of this was because of you. The only way for us to protect Olivia, and to rescue Mo, is for you to end your relationship."

I reached up and touched the place where she hit me. "What happened to you Stella? You were the one who encouraged us to be together."

She kicked a stone on the pathway. "I thought it might be good for the publicity ok? I said it. But that was before I realized how much trouble you two would get us in." She turned around and started stomping back towards her house.

I had one last thing to say to her. "A real friend wouldn't do that to us Stell."

She didn't turn around.

"You alright Wen?" I looked up from my dinner at Olivia. "You've hardly said anything all night."

Seeing the worry in her eyes made my heart sink so i took her hand and kissed it. "Everything's fine. I'm sitting here with the most beautiful woman in the world! I'm just a little tired that's all."

She smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot." she pulled out the same songbook we always use and flipped it open to her newest creation. "Since we told Stella we were writing a song the other day, I went ahead and wrote one." She laughed. "Well part of one."

I took the book and looked at the lyrics. "Can I hear it?"

She snatched the book back and sang the chorus "Just let go of yourself, so we can dance all night. Sing it out now, there's the Hollywood sign. We just wanna be loud, don't let your feet touch the ground. Here we go, go, go. Dance till we die."

I looked into her eyes, "It's really good."

She got up from the table and kissed my cheek, "I promised Gram I'd come home once we finished eating. Love you!"

"Love you too!" I called as she walked out of my house. When she was gone I felt an overwhelming longing for her. I decided to try Charlie's opinion on what we should do. He may be stupid, but maybe this time his lack of intelligence could be used to stumble across an idea. I quickly dialled his number and told him about the fight between Stella and I.

"Wen, I have to agree with Stella."

The one person other than Olivia who I always expected to be on my side was now against me too. "Are you crazy Charlie?"

"No Wen. Mo's safety and Olivia's safety both depend on this breakup. I'm sorry Wen. I know how much you care about Olivia, but maybe she's not the one for you. Maybe all of this is a sign telling you that you should move on."

Tears pricked at my eyes for a second time today, but I would not let them come. "Olivia thinks that she depends on me. You know what? She's wrong. Olivia will be completely fine on her own. I'm the one that needs her. My heart, it doesn't belong to me, it never has. It's completely hers. I can't lose her."

Charlie sighed at the end of the receiver. "Just remember Wen. You'll lose her in a different way if you don't end this now. And I'll lose Mo."

Now here I am. Sitting at the end of my bed with a decision made. I pull on my shoes and climb out of my window, run down the street towards her house. I stand underneath her window for a few moments, bracing myself. Then I pick up a few pebbles and throw them at her window. For a moment I see her beautiful face peeking out at me, and then she is with me. It's all a blur.

"What is it Wen?" she says in her perfect voice. I can't help myself. I kiss her, holding her close to me. I allow myself to lose myself in the kiss one last time, dreading the moment when I have to let go. It is Liv who pulls away. "Wen, are you alright?"

I shake my head. "Olivia, we have to stop."

She looks confused. "Stop what?"

I swallow, hard and slow. "We have to break up."

I close my eyes so I don't have to see her face. I wished I couldn't hear the pain in her voice. "You aren't making any sense."

I open my eyes and hug her. "I love you Olivia. I love you. I will never stop loving you. Don't forget that ok?" I let her go, turn around, and run. The last thing I hear her say is "What about the promise Wen!"

And I finally allow the tears to come.


	27. The Box

Olivia's POV:

This had to be a dream. A sob broke in my throat as I watched him slam the gate behind him without looking back. I fell to my knees, throwing my face into my hands, unable to stop the tears now. I felt my heart twist itself into a knot as the pain of what just happened fully hit me. I couldn't breathe. Images started to form in my mind. Images of Wen holding me, telling me everything will be alright. Images of him telling me he would always be there. I let out a strangled cry, and couldn't stop. I saw him kissing me for the first time, the first time he said "I love you". I felt, rather than saw Gram turn on the porch lights. Then she was there holding me.

"Olivia sweetie it's ok . It's ok honey." She seemed to cradle me in her voice. She couldn't know how this felt. She had no right to tell me it was ok. I cried harder. "Olivia. Olivia! Calm down sweetie. Everything is fine. He isn't here anymore. You never have to see him again." Of course she was referring to Ray, but my immediate thought was Wen. He isn't here anymore. It was getting harder and harder to take a breath. Then my world was black.

The sound of Gram's singing woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to see her sitting beside my bed. Why was she there? "Gram?" I said, surprised at the rough sound that came out.

Gram's tired face lit up. "Olivia dear, how are you feeling?"

All at once it rushed back to me. "Awful." Was all I could say. I waited for the tears to pour, but they didn't come.

Warily, Gram laid a wrinkled hand upon my shoulder. "Would you like to tell me what happened? Do you need me to call Wen?"

I felt tears prick at the backs of my eyes. "No, Gram. Wen—Wen left me last night." I let myself cry.

Gram let out a huge gasp. "Oh Olivia. There will be other boys. " I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"No Gram. No one is like him." I tossed my comforter aside and slowly walked towards my mirror. My eyes were blood shot and puffy. "I have band practice."

Gram came up beside me. "Sweet heart, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go. You had a rough night."

I pulled out my brush and started brushing my hair. "I need to talk to him Gram. Something about this isn't right."

She shook her head. "These things happen sweetie. You're going to be fine."

"No, Gram. This wasn't supposed to happen."

An hour later I walk through the door to our studio, looking at the ground. The laughter I heard before I open the door quickly cuts out, and Stella and Charlie just stare at me. Wen doesn't even look up, he just looks down at his keyboard. He doesn't have the right to be upset. "Hey guys." I said with a little too much enthusiasm. I didn't want him to know how I felt.

Stella looked at me with a suspicious air, but if she could tell what I was thinking, she didn't say so. "You're late."

I shrugged. "Guess I slept in this morning. I had a really long night." I glared at Wen from the corner of my eye. I saw him tense up.

Charlie licked his lips and smiled his frightening smile. "Alright! Let's get to practicing then!"

Stella picked up her guitar and began playing "Crumble", to my horror. I let myself look at Wen as I sang the first line. "The words can't come easy to make myself known. The feelings are true but they just can't be shown." For the first time since last night, he lifted his head and let his eyes meet mine. Were my eyes playing tricks on me, or were there really tears in his eyes? His voice joined mine in our chorus, and I tried not to choke. "When the waves seem to high to find your way out. When no one can hear you, no matter how loud you shout," his voice broke and he dropped the mic.

The rest of us stopped playing. "I'm sorry. I can't." He turned on his heel and sped out of the room.

Charlie yelled after him, "Hey! You could've broke the mic!"

Then there was just silence. Why had he gotten so upset? The three of us stood there in silence. I tried to fight back my tears but they found their way out.

I was about to turn to leave when we heard a cry from the other room.

"Guys" Wen shouted desperately. "Come here...NOW"

Stella, Charlie, and I ran into the other room where Wen was holding a trembling Mo. Charlie joined Wen on the floor and started sobbing. "She's home! She's alright! She's alive!"

"What happened Wen?" Stella asked.

"I was leaving the house when I found this package." He gestured to an open box in the corner. "When I picked it up to take inside, Mo just fell out of the bottom."

Forgetting myself, I knelt down beside Wen and Charlie and took Mo's hand. "Mo are you ok?" Her eyes darted around in confusion. Clearly she was shocked. "Mo?"

"Thank you Wen. Thank you Wen. Thank you Wen." She started repeating over and over again.

We all looked at Wen. Charlie threw his arms around him, tears of joy still spilling out of his eyes. "Yes! Thank you Wen! Thank you!"

Stella smirked. "He's a hero alright."

I didn't understand.


	28. Rain

Wen's POV

It was a week since I broke up with Liv and every day hurts a little more. The last words she said to me kept ringing in my ears "_What about the promise?" _ It killed me. I wouldn't let it last. Mo was back, Ray and his friends had nothing else to hold against me. I could get my girl back.

I walked into Stella's house with a smile on my face for the first time in days. Mo ran up and wrapped her arms around me. "Wen!" she squeals almost knocking me off my feet.

"Mo!" I laughed, steadying myself. "Good to have you back," I smiled at her.

"So good to be back, Wen" Mo replied, still clinging to my arm. I move it behind my back, and she lets go, and walks over to her bass. I walk over to the keyboard, and out of the corner of my eye I see Olivia, looking down at the ground. It breaks my heart to see her like this. I didn't want to do this to her.

"Guys, can we start with Somebody?" I ask, remembering that Liv told me that was when she fell in love with me. I know we aren't together now, and it's my fault, but I just need to feel like we did before.

Stella shook her head. "We need to start working on the songs for our new album." My heart sank. "Did you and Olivia write them yet?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but Olivia cut me off. "I have one." She handed us her music and then stepped up to the microphone. I was too disappointed to see what the song was called or even hear the words to the verses. However, when Liv got to the chorus I was all ears. "All I want is one last shot to prove to you, we're worth it. And All I wish is one last kiss with you, because I miss you." My fingers hesitate over the keys, and I slow down rapidly as my hands start to shake. Olivia looks over at me, and our eyes meet. I see the tears in her eyes, and it feels like she's ripping my heart into a million pieces. I didn't want this to happen.

"Wen!" Stella shouts. "What are you doing? Let's take it from the top guys. Great song by the way Olivia," She says, and I tear my eyes away from Olivia. I try to play the intro again, but the chorus keeps ringing through my head. My fingers slow again without me noticing . "Ok Wen, let's just take a break or something. Come back in 5, ok.," Stella says exasperated. I run my fingers through my hair, frustrated. I need to focus, but I can't. I see her storm out of the room, in the corner of my eye. Not knowing what else to do, I walk over and collapse on the couch. Mo follows, and sits down beside me.

"You doing ok, Wen?" She asks softly.

"Do I look fine?" I reply, completely out of energy. I'm surprised by how weak I sound. She looks up at me with a pathetic facial expression I assume is meant to make me feel better. It is definitely not working.

"No Wen. You look awful."

"Well...thanks." I huff, almost laughing, but it doesn't come out right.

"You know, you did the right thing, right? I'm so thankful Wen. If you hadn't done this, they would have killed me, I know it." She says, reaching up to touch one of the fading bruises on her cheek.

"I...I don't know, Mo. I mean, of course it was, and I'm so glad you're back. But it feels so completely wrong. I.." I choke out, almost in tears.

"Oh Wen, I know. I'm sorry hun" She says, wrapping her arms around me. I melt into the embrace, and try desperately not to cry. Memories of Liv and I flash through my mind, as Mo pats my back.

"Well, are we gonna rehearse or something, or should I go home?" Olivia snaps. I didn't see her come in, and pulling back from the hug, I smile up at her. She quickly looks away. I stand, about to say we should start, but Stella cuts in.

"To be honest, I don't think this is going anywhere. Let's just start again tomorrow. Go home Wen."

Mo turned to me. "Would you mind walking me home. I've been afraid to walk by myself since I got back."

I nodded. "Of course." The two of us left Stella's house together. "I miss her Mo. I want to laugh with her and just hang out. I want to kiss her, I want to protect her. I want her to know I still love her."

Mo nodded. "I know it's difficult Wen, but you two will be able to be together again soon."

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "No. I can't Mo. If I get back together with her Ray's friends will just do something worse. Maybe they'd even hurt _her._"

She took my arm. "Wen. Listen to me. We might give you two a difficult time, but you two are meant to be together. You two love each other, everyone knows it. You have over come so much. You'll get past this too." She saw the tears in my eyes and gave me another hug. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

Olivia's POV:

I slammed the door to my house and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I looked down at my left hand where Wen's promise ring was still wrapped around my finger. How could he do this to me? After everything the two of us had been through, how could be break up with me for my best friend. The tears blinded me as I finally tore the ring from my finger and shoved it into my drawer. It was all too much. Memories of that night the week before flashed back into my mind. He didn't love me, and perhaps he never had.

Thunder clapped outside. It seemed like even the weather was portraying my mood. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to talk to Mo.

I ran outside in the pouring rain, but I couldn't feel it. My tears rolled down my cheeks, as they had done countless times since he broke up with me. I can't remember much of the walk, all I know is somehow I reached her house and was inside her room.

"What is it Olivia?" Mo asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Am I your best friend Mo?"

She looked at me and let out a laugh. "Of course! You're my best friend. Why do you ask?"

I dug my nails into the chair I was sitting in, as if to keep me from losing it. "That is really funny Mo. I had no idea that best friends would do this kind of thing to each other."

"You aren't making any sense Olivia. What did I do wrong?"

I leapt up from my seat. "You know exactly what you are doing wrong Mo! We are supposed to be friends! Friends don't do this to each other." I started to shout.

Mo walked towards me. "Liv, tell me what's going on."

I jerked back from her. "Don't you dare call me that Mo! You have no right to use the name he called me."

She started to look angry now. "Why are you so upset Olivia! I've done nothing wrong!" I turned around and stomped out of her house, with Mo following closely behind. "Olivia! Wait!" she screamed out into the rain.

I turned back to face her. "He dumped me for you! I saw you two together!" I yelled.

Mo looked at me like she'd seen a ghost. "Is that was this is about? You're mad about what Wen did?"

"Are you trying to make me slap you Mo? The only guy I've ever loved, and ever will love, broke up with me so he could date you!"

I expected another pathetic excuse, but instead she laughed. "Olivia, he did break up with you for me." I started walking away again. "He broke up with you to save me." I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Ray's friends kidnapped me. They hurt me Olivia. They told Wen that the only way they would let me go is if he broke up with you. He loves you. I've never seen him this upset before. He misses you so much and he hates himself for what he did, but he had to. They would've killed me Olivia."

I was stunned. I felt like an idiot. "Do you swear Mo?"

She took a step forward. "I promise. He loves you more than anything."

I hugged her. "I'm so sorry Mo!" then I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards his house. I might've fallen but it's all a blur. I had to see him. When I finally reached his house I picked up a pebble and hit his window. I saw a flash of red and then I waited. He opened the door and walked towards me. I didn't care how much of a mess I looked right now.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Liv, what are you doing here?"

I couldn't help myself. I ran to him, through my arms around his neck, and kissed him. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as he fell into my kiss. I started to smile. I had always taken our kisses for granted. Nothing else was real. Not the rain falling down on us, not the earth we stood on. All I knew was he was there. We slowly broke apart. "I love you" I whispered. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

He kissed my hands and then wrapped me back in his arms. "I'm so sorry Liv. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. I love you so much." I buried my head in his chest and we stood there like that for a while. "I don't care what happens. I will never leave you again."


	29. Back to the beginning

Wen's POV:

I grab Olivia's hand and lead her inside. I head into the living room, needing to talk to her. That's what I should have done from the start. I gesture to the couch for her to sit down, but then I remember that we're both soaking wet.

"Liv, sweetie, you're shaking. Let me get you some clothes." I say, picking up her hand again. I take her down the hall to the laundry room. We walk through the door, and I turn, dropping her hand, and open the closet door. I sort through a pile of laundry, and finally hand Olivia a white towel.

"Thanks Wen," she says grinning. I turn to find Olivia a shirt, but then I stop and turn back to her. I smile, and look down at her. She tilts her head to the side, and looks at me questioningly. "What is it Wen?" She asks, sweetly.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" I whisper into her ear. She lifts up her eyes to mine and smiles.

"Yes." I take her face in my hands, and plant a kiss on her forehead, a kiss on her nose, and then finally place my lips on hers. She steps forward, closing the gap between us. I run my fingers through her wet hair, pushing it out of her face as she puts her hands on my shoulders. I think about the last time we were here. When our deepest worries were of our friends opinions, and we had no real threats in our lives. When we had our first kiss with nothing to worry about, and nothing to hide. I've missed her so much. The smell of her, the feel of her, her smile. Things I didn't know I loved until she was gone, like the way she tilts her head to the side when I talk, or the way she traces her finger on my hand when we walk. I feel Olivia smile against my lips, and she pulls away, laughing.

"I came in here to do some laundry, but I found myself a soap opera" she says in Sydney's falsetto voice, remembering the interruption the last time we were here.

"What, Sydney can break us apart even when she's not here?" I ask, joking. I watch her laugh as she leans back in to the kiss. After a few more minutes I pull back, look into her eyes and laugh. "I should get you that shirt now." I find her one of my sweaters and head to the living room. After a few minutes she joins me. "Liv, what are we going to do?"

She sat next to me on the couch. I slipped my arm around her shoulder and pull her towards me. She leans her head on my chest, and it feels just like it used to.

"I'm really sorry, Liv." I say, and then it all slips out. I tell her everything. We talk for hours, stopping for short kisses, or for Liv to bury her face in my chest.

"Wen, do you really think Ray would actually do anything?" She asks innocently.

"Sweetie, he did. I don't know what we should do." I almost whine, desperate for her to be safe, but desperate to be with her. I couldn't take this.

"What if we just pretend, Liv?" I ask her, unsure of it myself. It would be so hard to hide. She's my everything. But I can't have her get hurt again. He looks at me with pain in her eyes.

"A secret relationship?" She says slowly. "Just like before."

"I guess, kind of. But we can tell the band. That's what made it so hard, right?" She takes her arm back from where it was wrapped around me, and puts it in her lap.

"I don't know, Wen. It'll be harder now."

"I know. I'm too in love to hide it." I reach for her hand back, and she presses her lips against mine. I break away, and frown. "But we have to do it you know. I'm not sure there's any other way." I remember the ring, and look down at her hand. It was gone. She notices, and laughs.

"Ya, umm. I knew you broke up with me for Mo. But I kind of thought you broke up with me, well you know, _for_ Mo." He says, looking at her feet. I don't even know what to think. The thought amuses me, and I almost want to laugh. I can't though, because more than that it hurts me. How could she think I would just leave her like that. That I could just tell her I loved her, and then leave her for another girl, simply overnight. I look at her stunned for a long time. She sees my expression and jumps in again.

"But it's ok, that was really stupid of me, I'm sorry Wen." She says, attempting to break the silence.

"How could you think that, Olivia?" I ask, completely at a loss. "How could you think that after everything that we've been through, I could just drop you for another girl. Is that really what you think of me?"

"No Wen! I'm sorry, I told you I was sorry. But you gave me no explanation, and then you wouldn't look at me, but you would sit with her, you'd walk her home. What did you want me to think?" She demands, pulling herself away from me.

"I'm sorry Olivia. Neither of us are right, and I don't want to fight with you. I love you." I say, trying to pull her back to me. At first she resists, but then she settles into my chest. We don't talk anymore, we just lie in each other's arms.


End file.
